


Satisfakce

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Post-War, Undercover
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: Harry bere práce v přestrojení, protože tak ho nikdo nepoznává. Je to osvobozující a Harry svou práci zbožňuje. Taky proto, že když tráví všechen svůj čas v práci, nemusí myslet na to, jak je ve skutečnosti osamělý. Všechno se změní s novým případem, jehož vyšetřování přeruší drobný detail - přísežná věta - tedy věta, která se objeví, pokud se přiblížíte ke své skutečné spřízněné duši...





	Satisfakce

Harryho nejoblíbenějším pracovním zařazením byla práce v přestrojení. Mohl se zcela legálně (a ještě ho za to platili) vydávat za někoho normálního a obyčejného. Lidi ho na ulici nepoznávali, nikdo na něj neukazoval prstem a nechtěl se s ním fotit. Cítil se… svobodný. A tak zcela samozřejmě skočil po dalším případu, kde se od bystrozorů práce v přestrojení vyžadovala, a právě vysedával v baru, kde pil jednu vodu za druhou (objednával si bezbarvý alkohol a přeměňoval jej na vodu) a po očku pozoroval okolí a barmana.  
Vydávat se za ztracenou existenci mu šlo víc než dobře a zahrát opilce nebyl problém. S pomocí mnoholičného lektvaru a maskovacích kouzel tentokrát získal postavu o dost mohutnější, než byla jeho vlastní, modré oči, které viděly i bez brýlí, a krátké světle hnědé rovné vlasy. Přes šedé triko měl přehozenou černou košili a pro dnešní večer zvolil ležérní tmavé džíny. Svetr a cestovní plášť, na který na rozdíl od kouzelnických hábitů nedal dopustit, měl přehozené přes vedlejší židli. Bar byl sice kouzelnický, ale tak jako on bylo oblečeno mnoho lidí. Zejména mudlorození kouzelníci se mimo školu uchylovali k mudlovské módě a i po skončení studií jí zůstali věrni, ačkoliv pracovali a žili v kouzelnickém společenství.  
„-ště jednu,“ zamumlal a zamával prázdnou skleničkou na barmana. Na muže, který byl podezřelý z prodeje nelegálního lektvaru, který simuloval účinky opia. To byla Harryho dnešní práce, pokusit se zajistit důkazy nebo svědky. V baru bylo poměrně živo, blížily se vánoční svátky a několik skupin zde zcela zjevně slavilo předvánoční firemní i přátelské či rodinné večírky. Skořicový máslový ležák – novinka letošních Vánoc – tekl doslova proudem a Harry si začínal uvědomovat, že nebylo úplně moudrým rozhodnutím, pokusit se celý bar pokrýt pouze svou maličkostí, přestože za hlavního podezřelého považovali barmana.  
Kromě něj na place pracovaly ještě dvě holky, které roznášely pití a snášely prázdné sklenice zpět barmanovi. Kim Proutek na Harryho nepůsobil jako někdo, kdo tráví své hosty na potkání, co by z toho taky měl – kromě toho, že by mu zcela přestali chodit lidi do podniku, který ho živil. Zdálo se, že sám barman se podezřívavé rozhlíží, jako by se snažil odhalit, kdo je škodná v jeho revíru.  
Harry ho nenápadně pozoroval, koukal mu pod ruce, ale zatím neměl štěstí odhalit nic podezřelého ani nic, co by upoutalo jeho pozornost. A v tom si Harry všiml velice zvláštní věci na svém pravém předloktí. Zdálo se, že se mu na kůži objevují slova. Podobně, jako to dokázal očarovaný brk Dolores Umbridgeové, ale tentokrát objevující se slova neprovázela žádná bolest.  
Myslím, že už máš dost, pojď se trochu projít, hlásal černý nápis, ne nepodobný tetování.  
Harry věděl, co to je. Ovšemže věděl, v čarodějnickém světě nebyl nikdo, kdo by neznal Přísežnou větu. Každý doufal, že ji na své ruce jednoho dne spatří, ale jen málokomu se to skutečně vyplnilo. Přísežná věta se objevila, pokud se člověk dostal do blízkosti své skutečné spřízněné duše. Proto se to málokomu podařilo – pravděpodobnost, že se vaše spřízněná duše objeví na stejném místě a ve stejný čas jako vy, byla mizerně malá. Harry vždycky předpokládal, že jeho spřízněná duše žila před třemi sty lety v Číně. Bylo to jednodušší, než čekat, že ji někdy skutečně potká a promrhat kvůli tomu třeba jiné šance na spokojené vztahy, jako se to stalo mnohým před ním.  
Přísežná věta je věta, kterou od své spřízněné duše uslyšíte jako první, a Harry na ni nevěřícně zíral. Než stihl vůbec pomyslet na to, co všechno její objevení se může znamenat, ozvalo se přímo vedle něj nekompromisním, nevrlým a k Harryho nesmírnému šoku dobře známým hlasem:  
„Myslím, že už máš dost, pojď se trochu projít.“ Zároveň muž zavrtěl hlavou na barmana, který se chystal z lahve nalít dalšího panáka. Ruku s lahví stáhl, ale prohodil na Harryho adresu:  
„Je v pohodě, nedělá problémy.“  
„Zatím, na tyhle typy mám čuch,“ ušklíbl se muž a poplácal Harryho po rameni. „Tak vstávat, nadýcháme se čerstvého vzduchu, co říkáš?“  
Harry neříkal nic, jen na Draca Malfoye třeštil oči neschopen zpracovat nic z toho, co se právě stalo, ačkoliv se alkoholu celý večer ani nedotkl.  
„Vidíš, už ani neví, která bije,“ zavrtěl nad ním blonďák hlavou a Harry se nechal odtáhnout ven z baru.  
Chladný noční vzduch ho trochu probral.  
„Uhm. Díky, ale jsem v pohodě,“ hlesl nakonec Harry a sledoval, jak Draco vytřeštil oči a pak reflexivně střelil pohledem ke svému levému předloktí, které sice bylo zahalené v tmavě modrém svetru, ale zcela nepochybně taktéž skrývalo Přísežnou větu.  
Harry nechápal, jak je to možné. S Malfoyem se vídali roky… Celé roky a nikdy se žádná zpropadená věta neobjevila, tak co bylo teď jinak? Byl to Harryho vzhled? Musel se z něj stát modrooký brunet, aby našel svou spřízněnou duši? A vůbec Malfoy? Jak by zrovna on mohl být Harryho spřízněnou duší? To nedávalo smysl.  
„Jak se jmenuješ?“ vrátil mu Draco pozornost a jeho hlas byl náhle mírný.  
Harry nemohl prozradit své krytí, ještě neměl, co potřeboval. „Marc,“ odpověděl a čekal na Dracův další krok.  
Byla noc, lampy ale ulici osvětlovaly dostatečně. Z baru k nim doléhala rytmická taneční hudba a okolo nich postávaly hloučky kuřáků a hlasitě se bavily. Harry ale nic z toho nevnímal. Jeho pohled byl pevně spoutaný s Dracovým, užíval si pohled na blonďáka nezkreslený brýlemi a hlavou mu vířily obavy. Co když lektvar vyprchá? Měl silnou dávku, měla vydržet až do rána, navíc v maskovacích kouzlech nebyl úplně neschopný, ale člověk zkrátka nikdy neví…  
„Takže, Marcu…“ začal Draco pomalu, oči upřené na Harryho rty. „Jsi místní?“  
„Ne, žiju v Godrikově Dole,“ odpověděl po pravdě. „A ty?“  
„Wiltshire…“  
Zjevně se ani jednomu z nich nechtělo mluvit, ale Harry se neodvažoval udělat další krok. Ačkoliv byl zvědavý. Proč právě teď? Proč právě Draco? Ani po válce se vztah mezi nimi nijak nezměnil. Vlastně se od konce války viděli všehovšudy třikrát a všechna setkání zahrnovala pouze odměřené pokývnutí hlavy na pozdrav.  
Zvláštní barvu Dracových očí by poznal kdykoliv a kdekoliv, nebyly jen nudně šedé, měly takový zvláštní lesk, který zcela zmizel v jejich šestém ročníku, kdy se Draco trápil. Teď byl ale zpátky a Harry jím byl uhranutý.  
„Chtěl bys…“ mávl Draco neurčitě rukou někam za sebe, ale pohledem neuhnul.  
„Chtěl,“ kývl Harry a olízl si rty. Draco překonal poslední krok, který je dělil, rukou se zachytil za Harryho košili a jejich hrudníky do sebe s tupým buchnutím narazily. Draco nečekal na další pozvání a políbil ho. Jeho rty byly měkké a horké a Harry se do jeho polibků rázem zamiloval. Možná, kdyby věděl dřív, že Malfoy líbá takhle, mohli si ušetřit celé roky nenávisti a strávit je mnohem příjemněji. Protože tohle bylo příjemné. Zapletl prsty do světlých vlasů, hladil Draca po tváři, bocích, objímal ho a tiskl se k němu, jak jen mohl.  
Když se Draco jeho úst dostatečně nabažil a přesunul se svými rty na krk a tam Harryho dál líbal, měl pocit, že se udělá do kalhot jako školák. Harry s jiným mužem kromě pár pus při flašce nikdy nic neměl a v tu chvíli své nezkušenosti hořce litoval. Tohle – Dracovy ruce a rty všude po jeho těle – bylo stokrát lepší než všechno, co dosud zažil se všemi ženami dohromady. Byla v tom spalující vášeň a touha a Harry jí nechal volné pole působnosti – učil se rychle a laskání Dracovi hojně oplácel. Nezavíral oči, nechtěl na touhou zastřený pohled v Dracových očích nikdy zapomenout, a tak pro něj byl značný šok, když se mu okolí náhle rozostřilo a neviditelná síla táhnoucí ho za pupík jej začala pohlcovat. Pocítil známé škubnutí, a když se mu okolí opět vyostřilo, byl bar i noční ulice stovky kilometrů daleko.  
Věděl, kde jsou. Na Malfoy manor strávil pár velmi nepříjemných chvil a na okamžik jej ochromily vzpomínky. Tudy je táhli a tamhle v té místnosti mučili Hermionu… Draco si jeho rozpoložení všiml a povytáhl obočí. Harry zavrtěl hlavou. To nic.  
Nechal Draca, aby ho nepříjemných myšlenek zbavil a soustředil se už jen na něj. Nechal se za cíp košile táhnout do schodů, ale už na podestě uprostřed schodiště si připadal příliš opuštěný a Draca si přitáhl k sobě. Vrhli se na sebe, jako by to bylo už příliš dlouho, co se líbali naposledy… Harryho košile skončila přehozená přes zábradlí a nemohla mu být ukradenější. Když konečně doklopýtali až do ložnice, zbývaly Harrymu už jen kalhoty a spodní prádlo. Draco na tom byl o poznání lépe – zůstávala mu košile i kalhoty. Harry spočinul prsty na prvním knoflíku Dracovy sněhově bílé košile, příliš nedočkavě se ho toužil dotýkat na holé kůži.  
„Počkej…“ zastavil Draco jeho ruku za zápěstí.  
Tentokrát tázavě povytáhl obočí Harry.  
„Není to pěkný pohled…“  
Harrymu trvalo zlomek vteřiny, než pochopil, že mu Draco naznačuje, že je nositelem Znamení zla.  
„Je mi to jedno,“ zašeptal mu Harry do ucha a propletl svůj jazyk s Dracovým, aby odvedl jeho pozornost. Prošlo mu to, a tak začal knoflíky pomalu rozepínat a následoval nově odhalenou kůži svými polibky. Těsně pod klíční kostí narazil na dlouhou táhlou jizvu a prostě ji políbil taky. Postoupil níž a rty zavadil o další jizvu. Zarazil se a kousek se odtáhl a zároveň košili rozhalil celou.  
Nevěřícně zůstal zírat na Dracův hrudník, který byl vodorovně natřikrát přeťatý dlouhými rovnými jizvami.  
Za které mohl Harry.  
Třeštil oči na tu spoušť, plný viny a výčitek a touhy Draca obejmout a nastokrát se mu omluvit.  
Ale Marc o ničem z toho samozřejmě neměl mít ani ponětí…  
„Kdo ti to udělal?“ zavrčel rozezleně, aby zakryl své zděšení.  
„Na tom nesejde,“ pousmál se Draco smutně a pokusil se košili přitáhnout k sobě. Harry ho zastavil.  
„Řekl jsem, že mi to nevadí. Jsi úžasný,“ políbil blonďáka na rty a donutil jej spustit ruce podél těla.  
Pak se znovu pustil do prozkoumávání jeho těla. Prsty vklouzl pod bílou látku a užíval si kontaktu s horkem sálající kůží. Která mimochodem byla jediným zdrojem tepla v tomhle zámku hrůzy.  
Jako by mu Draco četl myšlenky, poslal pár jisker do krbu, kde vzápětí vzplanul oheň a okamžitě se do místnosti rozlilo příjemné teplo.  
Harry se zachvěl a znovu jej zaplavila nervozita. Jednak už to bylo pár měsíců, co byl s někým naposledy, ale hlavně nikdy nebyl s mužem. Ne že by ho to nikdy nenapadlo, naopak, ale kvůli náročnému zaměstnání se zkrátka nějak nenaskytla příležitost. Měl by přiznat, že je v tomto ohledu absolutně nezkušený?  
Draco ho držel za boky a líbal ho a najednou se jeho ruce přesunuly na knoflík Harryho kalhot.  
„Počkej,“ zarazil tentokrát on Draca v návalu paniky.  
Odpovědí mu byl jen zmatek v očích a vyčkávání na odpověď.  
„Ehm… Já jsem nikdy…“ koktal a doufal, že ho Draco pochopí. Ale ten jen dál nechápavě zíral. „Nikdy jsem…“ Cítil se tak trapně jako snad nikdy.  
„Nikdy jsi neměl sex?“ vykulil teď Malfoy oči nevěřícně.  
„S mužem!“ vyjekl. Nikdy jsem nic neměl s mužem,“ upřesnil rudý až na zadku.  
Draco se zmohl na pouhé: „Oh.“ Jeho oči ale zachvátil hladový žár a znovu se na Harryho vrhl. „Prostě mi věř,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a pak mu ušní lalůček jemně stiskl mezi zuby a olízl jej a Harryho nikdy nenapadlo, že by něco takového mohlo být tak vzrušující, ale klidně by obětoval ledvinu jen proto, aby s tím Draco nikdy nepřestal. A Malfoy nepřestával. Líbal ho na krku, občas kůži jemně stiskl mezi zuby a mezitím, co takto rozptyloval Harryho pozornost, ho zbavil kalhot a jeho ruce i rty se přesouvaly stále níž a níž, až před Harrym klečel a Harry byl tak tvrdý jako nikdy – jen z toho pomyšlení, že před ním hrdý Draco Malfoy klečí na zemi. Když mu přes boky stahoval dolů boxerky, a zároveň ho líbal všude, kde mohl, jen přímo jeho klínu se ale vyhýbal a Harryho tím přiváděl k šílenství.  
„Prosím,“ zašeptal ochraptěle a pohladil Draca po tváři.  
Draco se ďábelsky spokojeně ušklíbl a přejel si jazykem po rtech. Harry se sklonil, aby si ho přitáhl k polibku, ale Draco ho předběhl. Špičkou jazyka se konečně dotkl jeho penisu, druhou rukou ho držel za zadek, hladil, občas stiskl, ale Harry nedokázal vnímat nic jiného než Dracova horká vlhká ústa, která ho pohlcovala. Když Draco jazykem přejel po celé délce jeho penisu a na špičce jím několikrát zakmital, začal tušit, že tohle dlouho nevydrží. Neudržel zasténání, ale podle úsměvu, který mu byl odpovědí, usoudil, že to vůbec nevadí.  
„To je ono, užívej si to,“ pobídl ho Draco a Harry ho milerád poslechl. Zvrátil hlavu dozadu, jednu ruku zapletenou v Dracových plavých vlasech a prostě si to jen užíval. Vyvrcholení přišlo rychle a Draco všechno hladově spolykal a pak si prstem otřel ret, kde pár kapek zůstalo, a i ten olízl.  
„Zatraceně…“ zaklel Harry, protože ten pohled ho vzrušoval tak, že jeho penis ani nestačil ochabnout. Draco vstal a konečně se v objetí a za doprovodu dalších polibků přesunuli na postel. Harry mu chtěl laskavost oplatit, a přestože nikdy v puse ničí penis neměl, momentálně byl neskutečně vzrušený, a když viděl Dracův spokojený pohled po tom, co se mu udělal do úst, byl i zvědavý a chtěl to zkusit. Draco ho ale zadržel.  
„Chci tě v sobě…“ pošeptal mu.  
Harry najednou získal jistotu, tohle byla známá půda pod nohama. Přetočil Draca na břicho a obkročmo si mu sedl na stehna. Rukama ho hladil po zádech, jako by je masíroval, občas se sklonil a políbil ho za krk, nebo na rameno. Z nějakého důvodu si tohle všechno chtěl užít tak dlouho, jak jen mohl, a ačkoliv ho Draco občas pobídl, nebo se proti němu vypjal, tohle neuspěchal. Užíval si poznávání těla pod sebou. A kdyby to náhodou mělo být poprvé a naposledy, co se ho může dotýkat, pak si chtěl pamatovat všechno – jak voní, jak dýchá, jak vypadá jeho tělo, když takhle leží na posteli.  
Draco nakonec na jeho tempo přistoupil, zcela se uvolnil a poddal se Harryho objevování. Po chvíli začal sténat a několikrát se zachvěl. Jako by i pro něj tahle stránka intimity byla nová. Už nešlo jenom o sex, šlo o poddání se tomu druhému, o důvěru…  
Masíroval mu zadek, hladil obě půlky, líbal je, občas kousl nebo přejel jazykem v místě, kde se pod zády rozdělovaly.  
„Co mám dělat?“ zašeptal a nepřestával v hlazení.  
„Musíš mě připravit… Prsty…“ zamumal Malfoy, hlas hrubý, ochraptělý, a pravou nohu pokrčil v koleni a vytáhl ji výš, aby Harrymu usnadnil přístup.  
Harry tak nějak tušil, ale doufal, že mu Malfoy prozradí, co se třeba líbí jemu. Nakonec místo prstů ještě na chvíli zapojil jazyk, a podle Dracových reakcí to bylo dobré rozhodnutí.  
„Do prdele, Marcu… Prostě ho do mě vraž… Už to dýl nevydržím,“ žebral po chvíli a Harry jeho přání milerád vyslyšel.  
„Máš… Něco…?“  
Draco se natáhl k nočnímu stolku a vytáhl z něj lahvičku, jaká se používala na běžné lektvary. Ukázalo se, že je v ní jakýsi olej, který příjemně voněl. Harry si ho nanesl na ruce a chvíli jej třel v dlaních, aby olej zahřál a několik kapek nechal stéct mezi Dracovy půlky a začal otvor jemně masírovat.  
„Kašli na to… Chci tě… No tak…“ skuhral Draco do polštáře, který svíral v pěstích. Propnul se v zádech a Harry nedokázal odolat. Zbytek oleje si několika pohyby dlaní rozetřel po celé délce penisu a pomalu ho začal zasouvat. Draco skutečně byl připravený, i nadále sténal a Harryho povzbuzoval.  
A Harry nechápal, jak bez tohohle všeho někdy mohl žít. Byl zahlcený vjemy a pocity a dokázal se soustředit jen na ty nejvýraznější. Draco byl horký a vlhký, vstřícný a poddajný, a když si na Harryho v sobě zcela zvykl, hned se začal pohybovat a hlasitě projevoval uspokojení při každém Harryho přírazu. Harry na něj na okamžik nalehl, líbal ho na šíji, a když ho kousl a Draco znovu hlasitě zasténal, odhodlal se trochu přitvrdit a rukama přimáčkl Draca do matrace, zatímco si ho divoce bral.  
Vzrušení v něm narůstalo a věděl, že už dlouho nevydrží.  
„Otoč se,“ přikázal mu a vyklouzl z něj.  
„Chci to takhle. Udělej se… Vystříkej mě…“  
„Řekl jsem, otoč se,“ zavrčel a viděl, jak se Draco zachvěl a konečně poslechl. Harry ho takhle nikdy neviděl. Zranitelného, odevzdaného, důvěřivého… Myšlenku, že se té důvěry vlastně chystal zneužít, když Draco nevěděl, komu se odevzdává, rychle zašlapal. Na to po něm toužil až příliš.  
Draco pokrčil nohy a Harry do něj znovu vnikl a začal přirážet. Navedl Dracovu ruku kolem jeho penisu a pohled na to, jak se Zmijozel sám uspokojuje, ho dovedl k vrcholu. Draco ho okamžitě následoval a Harrymu bylo úplně jedno, že bude ulepený od jeho spermatu, když se na Draca zhroutil.  
   
Oba ztěžka oddechovali a pomalu se uklidňovali.  
Po chvíli se Harry svezl na bok – a už mu nebylo jedno, že je celý ulepený od jeho spermatu, protože Marc měl zjevně dost dlouhé chloupky na břiše, a jak na nich lepkavá tekutina zasychala, začalo to být velmi nepříjemné.  
„Accio hůlka,“ napřáhl ruku a jedna z univerzálních ministerských hůlek mu v ní bez problému přistála. S její pomocí na ně oba seslal čistící kouzlo a pak vrátil svou pozornost Dracovi. Ten mu pohled oplácel a nezdálo se, že by měl v plánu ho vyhodit.  
„Takže spřízněné duše, co?“ začal Draco a Harry si uvědomil, že na Přísežnou větu dočista zapomněl.  
„Nikdy jsem na to moc nevěřil,“ přiznal popravdě.  
„Ani já ne… A přesto jsme teď tady…“  
„Ano…“ Harry začínal panikařit. Nechtěl, aby ho Draco viděl, až začne vyprchávat mnoholičný lektvar, a že sex jistojistě tenhle proces urychlil. Zároveň ale nechtěl odejít jen tak hned teď… A taky trochu doufal, že z něj bude mít příležitost vytáhnout nějaké informace ohledně případu.  
„Ehm… Takže ty tam pracuješ? V tom baru?“  
„Občas,“ pokrčil Draco rameny. „Kim má poslední dobou nějaké problémy, tak mu pomáhám. Je to přítel.“  
„Jaké problémy?“ snažil se znít nezaujatě a posunul se k Dracovi ještě blíž a propletl jejich prsty. Uvolnil se, když Draco nic nenamítl.  
„Někdo mu tam začal prodávat drogy. Nemůže přijít na to kdo, tak si mě najal, abych mu pomohl. Omlouvám se, v první chvíli jsem si myslel, že jsi to ty. Choval ses podezřele.“  
Harry se pobaveně ušklíbl. „Co tě přesvědčilo, že to nejsem já?“  
„Prošacoval jsem tě, když jsem tě svlíkal,“ zazubil se Draco a Harry vytřeštil oči. Vůbec si nevšiml…  
„Omlouvám se, Draco, ale budu muset jít. Vzpomněl jsem si, že musím udělat ještě něco do práce,“ začal se překotně zvedat. Musel se vrátit do baru, protože pokud to nebyl barman, byli úplně vedle a museli se zařídit jinak, důkladněji. Pachatel totiž klidně mohl chodit po jiných barech…  
Nevšiml si, že ho Draco se zájmem studuje, když se oblíkal. Neodpustil si ale, aby se nenatáhl ještě pro jeden polibek, než bude muset zmizet nadobro. Draco ho ale chytil za triko a hůlku mu zabodl do krku.  
„Co jsi zač?“ zavrčel na něj nebezpečně.  
„Co blbneš? Vážně jen musím zpátky do práce,“ zasmál se nepřesvědčivě. Pravda byla, že svou vypůjčenou hůlku měl zrovna položenou na stole a cítil se bezbranně. Poradil by si bezhůlkovou magií, ale to nebyla znalost běžných kouzelníků, prozradil by okamžitě své krytí…  
„Řekni mi, kdo jsi, a předám tě jenom bystrozorům. Zalži a zabiju tě. Znáš mě, víš, že jsem toho schopen.“  
Harry nechápal, co se stalo, kde udělal chybu, zahlédl se před okamžikem v zrcadle, lektvar stále účinkoval.  
„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš…“ polkl.  
„Vážně, Marcu?“ ušklíbl se Draco. „Vážně chceš lhát?“  
„Tak mi sakra řekni, o co ti jde, já to nechápu,“ zavrčel Harry a cítil, jak jeho magie v obranné reakci bublá pod povrchem. Snažil se ji potlačit, ale věděl, že dlouho ji neudrží.  
„Řekl jsi mi jménem,“ vyplivl Draco, jako by to byl zločin hodný trestu smrti.  
Harry zmateně zamrkal. „No a?“ bylo jediné, na co se zmohl.  
„Ale já ti své jméno nikdy neřekl,“ zavrčel konečně to, co ho tak rozčílilo.  
Harry panikařil jen zlomek vteřiny. Pak se zasmál. „Ty si myslíš, že je v Británii někdo s aspoň minimálním přehledem, kdo neví, kdo jsi? Kdo by tenhle zámek hrůzy nepoznal? Myslíš si, že někdo neví, že jsi ten kluk, co chtěl zabít Brumbála, ale nikdy za to nebyl potrestaný, protože se za něj přimluvil nikdo menší než sám Harry Potter?“  
Harry by si dal nejradši po držce. Věděl, jak tím, co říká, Dracovi ubližuje, ale nemohl jinak. Musel se zbavit podezření a případného odhalení své identity. Musel zamést všechny stopy a nakonec – Dracovi bez něj stejně bude líp. Nikdy by spolu nemohli… fungovat, ať si Osud myslí, co chce.  
Draco mu konečně stáhl hůlku od krku.  
„Vypadni,“ řekl jen a otřásal se vztekem.  
Tak je to dobře, pomyslel si Harry. Takhle je to bezpečné.  
Odešel bez jediného ohlédnutí. Podal hlášení svému nadřízenému, a když mu nedovolil se do baru toho večera vrátit, šel se domu zkusit trochu vyspat. Předtím si ale vyhledal všechny záznamy týkající se Draca Malfoye… 

Když ráno vešel do kanceláře, Ron už na něj zjevně velice netrpělivě čekal.  
„Tak co včera?“ udeřil na něj ještě předtím, než si Harry stačil alespoň stáhnout plášť z ramen.  
„Barman to není. Nevím, kdo to je, nic podezřelého jsem neviděl a potkal jsem Malfoye.“  
Ron komicky vykulil oči. I po tolika letech Harryho pořád překvapovalo, jak výrazně se mu v obličeji zračily všechny emoce. „Malfoye? Jako že Draca Malfoye? A tomu říkáš nic podezřelého?“  
„Jo. Ten barman si ho najal, aby mu pomohl zjistit, kdo ten lektvar šíří. Draco je zjevně něco jako odeklínač na volné noze. Nechává se najímat na věci, na které si běžný kouzelník netroufá nebo které bystrozory nezajímají.“  
„Tenhle případ nás ale zajímá,“ oponoval Ron a usilovně se mračil.  
„No ale jak dlouho nám trvalo, než jsme ho začali vyšetřovat? Nedivím se Kimovi, že to chtěl prošetřit co nejdřív…“  
„Kim je ten barman,“ ujišťoval se Ron. Harry přikývl.  
„Dneska tam půjdu s tebou, už jsem mluvil s Robardsem, souhlasil. Začíná to být nebezpečné. Ten člověk je jako stín, vždycky nám nějak proklouzne mezi prsty.  
Harry usilovně přemýšlel, jak Ronovi zabránit, aby ho do baru doprovázel. Navzdory svému předsevzetí totiž z nějakého důvodu chtěl Draca vidět znovu. Možná s ním chtěl zkusit promluvit, možná ho jen znovu vidět… Sám v sobě se úplně nevyznal, ale pravdou bylo, že Malfoy poněkud otřásl jeho světem. Přísežná věta totiž rozhodně byla zemětřesením a to, že se vyspal s Malfoyem taky nebylo něco, s čím by úplně počítal. Kdyby mu před pár dny někdo něco takového předpověděl, nejspíš by ho odeslal krbem rovnou ke Svatému Mungovi.  
Teď to ale byla realita jeho života a musel se s celou touhle podivnou situací nějak vypořádat. Nevěděl ale jak. Co by mu asi řekl Malfoy, kdyby zjistil, že se vyspal zrovna s ním? S Harrym? Pravděpodobně by ho skutečně na místě zabil…  
„Nemyslím, že je to nutný. Přece jen pořád nic nevíme. Maximálně mi tu drogu někdo nabídne. Nejsem tak blbej, abych to vypil. A mám s sebou přivolávací kouzlo, do minuty jste u mě, kdyby něco. Navíc – hrát zhrzenýho, zoufalýho, samotářskýho ožralu mi docela jde,“ zazubil se na konci.  
„To ti sice přeju,“ poplácal ho Ron po rameni, „ale jdu s tebou. Už pro nás mám nové identity.“ Vytáhl ze zásuvky stolu dva flakónky, v každém po vlasu. Harry pochopil, že tentokrát se ho nezbaví…  
„Vypadáš strašně,“ informoval Rona, protože vidět ho v dlouhých černých vlasech bylo strašně zvláštní a nezvyklé.  
„No ty máš co říkat,“ ušklíbl se Ron a Harry mu musel dát za pravdu. Tentokrát vážně vypadal jako bezdomovec. Neupravené strniště ho vyloženě rozčilovalo a kůže pod vousy ho z nějakého důvodu svědila. Možná si to jen namlouval, protože nebyl zvyklý takhle vousy nosit, ale každopádně si nebyl jistý, že takhle vydrží dlouho do noci.  
Seděli v baru a popíjeli pivo, občas prohodili pár vět, jinak ale koukali po okolí a snažili se přijít na cokoliv zvláštního. Asi po hodině se objevil Malfoy a Harry se napjal. Ron taky vypadal překvapeně, ačkoliv ho Harry varoval, že se tu pravděpodobně objeví. Najednou Ron vykulil oči ještě víc a lapal po dechu, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale nedostávalo se mu slov. Harry následoval jeho pohled, ale nic neviděl.  
Pak mu to došlo.  
Koukal na jeho předloktí, kde se znovu začala objevovat slova…  
„Ha– Ehm, Petere, to je… U všech ďasovců, to je Přísežná věta,“ ztišil hlas do naléhavého šepotu. Teď byl Harry vyděšený. Neexistovala šance, že by před Ronem dokázal skrýt, kdo je podle všeho jeho spřízněná duše.  
A tak oba sledovali, jak se na Harryho ruce formuje věta:  
Pardon, omlouvám se, to jsem vážně nechtěl.  
V tu chvíli Harry zaváhal. Slova omluvy a Malfoy, to nešlo zrovna dvakrát dohromady. Ale jaká byla pravděpodobnost, že by potkal jinou svou spřízněnou duši? Jak urputně přemýšlel, jak z toho všeho ven, zcela přehlídl, že se k nim blížil Malfoy s vlastním pivem v ruce. Taky přehlídl kočku, která vyběhla ze dveří vedoucích na dámský záchod, a ať už se tam vzala jakkoliv, teď uháněla lokálem, jako když do ní střelí. Malfoy ji zahlídl až na poslední chvíli, a jak se snažil vybalancovat načatý krok tak, aby zvíře nezašlápl, sklenice v ruce se povážlivě naklonila a část jejího obsahu nádobu opustila a s čistým svědomím odcestovala na Harryho tričko, odkud rychle prosakovala směrem k jeho klínu.  
Malfoy se na něj podíval s výrazem největšího překvapení, jako by nemohl uvěřit, že se něco takového stalo právě jemu, a zrudl.  
„Pardon, omlouvám se, to jsem vážně nechtěl.“  
Ron se zajíkl. Harry nebyl schopný slova, jen rychle ruku s Přísežnou větou strčil pod stůl. Dracovi to neuniklo, ale zdálo se, že věty si nevšiml. Sám měl svetr, takže si dost možná nevšiml ani své věty… A až ji objeví, bude už Harry dávno pryč. Ale pro jistotu se rozhodl nic neodpovědět… Tak. Nandá jim to! Nikdo mu nebude říkat co nebo s kým má dělat.  
Harry zavrtěl hlavou, jako že se nic nestalo a seslal na sebe sušící kouzlo.  
Draco kolem nich prošel k baru, kde se líně opřel a nevěnoval jim další pohled…  
Což se nedalo říct o Ronovi, který nevěřícně těkal pohledem mezi Harrym a Dracem a vypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí.  
„Harry…“ kulil na něj oči Ron.  
„Já vím,“ odpověděl Harry klidně a snažil se pohledem dát Ronovi najevo, aby to nechal plavat.  
„Ale…“  
„Já vím!“  
„On je tvůj…“  
„Já vím!“  
„Ale jakto? Vždyť se znáte celé roky!“ Ron se snažil novou informaci vstřebat, ale pořád byl ještě dost v šoku. Ne že by se mu Harry divil, sám to taky stále nechápal.  
„To nevím…“ přiznal. Taky ho zajímalo, proč zrovna teď.  
„Ale nevypadáš překvapeně.“  
„Fajn… Ale nebudeš vyšilovat. A jsem Peter, jasný?“  
Ron horlivě přikyvoval.  
„Stalo se to už včera. Jiná slova, ale stejný člověk.“  
„A on si nevšiml?“  
„Všiml,“ připustil Harry neochotně.  
„A?“ Ron na židli div neposkakoval a Harry se snažil vysvětlit mu všechno, co nejrychleji, aby svou pozornost zase rychle vrátili případu.  
„A rozdali jsme si to spolu. On neví, že jsem to byl já, a já bych rád, aby to tak zůstalo.“  
„Jsi gay?“ vyjekl Ron dost nahlas, takže se po nich pár blízko sedících lidí otočilo.  
„Ne!“ vyhrkl Harry. „Nevím,“ dodal vzápětí. Ne že by mě to nikdy nenapadlo, ale vždycky mě přitahovaly i holky.“  
„Ginny?“ uchechtl se Ron. „To je kluk v těle holky. Vždyť vyrostla s šesti bratry.“  
„Cho…“  
„Vážně chceš počítat Cho? Rozbrečela se, když jsi ji políbil!“  
„To nebyla moje chyba!“  
„Fajn… Myslím, že se ti můžou líbit jak holky, tak kluci a vlastně na tom ani nezáleží, jen mě to dost překvapilo, to je vše.“  
„Jo, to mě taky.“  
„Takže Malfoy? Jaký to bylo?“ zeptal se se směsicí zvědavosti, znechucení a výsměchu.  
„Stručně řečeno to byl nejlepší sex, co jsem kdy zažil.“  
Ron se rozesmál. „No jasně. Skoro jsem ti na to skočil. Dobrej pokus, fakt že jo.“  
„Nedělám si srandu. Bylo to skvělý,“ ohradil se Harry dotčeně a pak jeho pohled upoutal hlouček venku před barem. „Máme práci,“ kývl hlavou k oknu a oba se zvedli.  
Stejně tak si i Draco všiml, že se něco děje a rádoby nenuceně zamířil ven, kde si zapálil. Harry nepředpokládal, že by kouřil běžně, protože předchozího večera z něj kouř necítil, pravděpodobně to byla jen záminka, proč jít postávat ven. Ron s Harrym žádnou takovou záminku neměli, což jim došlo, až když jen tak bezúčelně přešlapovali venku na chodníku.  
„Kdy říkal, že přijede?“ nadhodil proto Harry.  
„Až za dvacet minut,“ chytil se Ron.  
„To jsme mohli ještě počkat vevnitř.“  
„Co tam, chcípl tam pes. Tak nudný místo jsem dlouho neviděl,“ ušklíbl se Ron a oba nenápadně pozorovali hlouček, který se přesunul na roh budovy.  
„Cože jsi to řekl?“ vmísil se mezi ně Draco, oči navrch hlavy a upíral pohled na Harryho.  
„Že jsme mohli počkat vevnitř. Proč? Chceš na mě vylít ještě něco?“  
„Ne, předtím,“ mávl rukou netrpělivě.  
„Ptal jsem se, kdy přijede,“ přiznal Harry neochotně, protože začínal tušit, kam tomhle míří.  
Draco si vyhrnul rukáv svetru a na jeho předloktí bylo jasně čitelné:  
Kdy říkal, že přijede?  
„Já to nechápu,“ zavrtěl Draco hlavou. „Včera jsem…“ zarazil se, jako by mu něco došlo. „Marcu?!“  
„Pšt,“ položil mu Harry prst na rty. Okamžitě si ale uvědomil, co to dělá, a ruku rychle stáhl. „Pojď sem,“ odtáhl ho za loket dál od hloučku, který je zajímal a který Ron dál sledoval.  
„Vysvětlím ti to, dobře? Jsem bystrozor a pracuju tady v utajení. Proto jsem byl včera Marc a dnes jsem Peter,“ přejel rukou po své vypůjčené postavě. A potom zaváhal. Draco se na něj mračil, zjevně měl v živé paměti, jak se předchozího večera rozloučili.  
„Podívej… Mrzí mě, co jsem včera řekl. Nemyslel jsem to tak a vím, že jsem se tě dotkl. Zpanikařil jsem. Nemůžu ti teď říct, kdo jsem doopravdy, ale přísahám, že jsem nikdy nezamýšlel nic špatnýho. Tohle,“ poukázal na pravé předloktí, „je pro mě trochu šokující a asi mi bude chvilku trvat, než se vyrovnám s tím, že moje spřízněná duše existuje a že jsi jí právě ty.“  
Draco si ho dál měřil zamračeným pohledem a nejspíš se rozmýšlel, jestli má Harrymu dát další šanci nebo ho shodit pod auto.  
„Viděl jsem, jak ten brunet schovává do hábitu lahvičku,“ odvedl Draco raději řeč do bezpečnějších vod, ale Harry pochopil, že mu tím říká, že mu prozatím věří a snad i to, že si promluví později.  
Harry přikývl a vrátili se k Ronovi, který Dracovu přítomnost přešel s pouhým pozvednutím obočí. Harry to přijal s povděkem, ačkoliv tušil, že jen co bude po všem, čeká ho velmi nepříjemná intervence na téma spřízněných duší.  
A tak postávali, bavili se o počasí a Vánocích a politice a jeden z nich vždycky poslouchal, co se děje vedle nich.  
Kromě bruneta, o kterém mluvil Draco, s ním byl ještě pravděpodobně jeho bratr, protože si byli velmi podobní, i některá gesta je prozrazovala. Nezávazně flirtovali se třemi děvčaty, z nichž malou blondýnu několikrát odbyli a věnovali pozornost zbývajícím dvěma dívkám. Ta malá vypadala čím dál dotčeněji, až se nakonec otočila na podpatku a odkráčela dovnitř.  
„Jdu se vychcat,“ zabručel Ron a zamířil za blondýnou. Do dveří se trefil až napodruhé, což samozřejmě patřilo k jejich roli. Přece jen – opilce nikdo nebral vážně a nikdo si jich nevšímal.  
Zastavil se na baru, ale co se dělo dál ani Harry ani Draco neviděli kvůli hloučku tancujících. Jeden z bratrů se ale náhle odtrhl taky a šel k baru.  
Draco na něj mluvil, ale Harry ho nevnímal. Snažil se soustředit na to, co se dělo uvnitř. Zahlédl toho kluka, jak něco objednává. V jednu chvíli spatřil i Ronovy dlouhé černé vlasy, pak ale zase nic. Váhal, jestli se nemá vrátit dovnitř, zároveň ale po očku sledoval druhého bratra, jak teď objímal obě dívky kolem ramen.  
Už už chtěl zamířit dovnitř za Ronem, pro případ, že by potřeboval pomoct, když v tom odtud vyšel druhý muž v družném hovoru s tou malou blondýnkou. Ona v ruce nesla dva panáky, on tři a znovu se připojili k ostatním. Harry by je mohl sebrat už jen za to popíjení venku, ale chtěl nezvratný důkaz. A hlavně si pořád nebyl jistý, jestli je jeho pachatelem ta malá nebo jeden či snad oba z bratrů. Nevěděl zkrátka pořád vůbec nic. Ron jim byl v patách.  
Harry na něj povytáhl obočí.  
„Nevím kdo, pokud je to vůbec někdo z nich. Na baru se jí ten kluk omluvil, koupili rundu, spolu ji přinesli. Nic podezřelého jsem nepostřehl, ale je tam hrozný chaos. Nedokážu říct nic bližšího.“  
Draco se od nich náhle odtrhl, s potácením a opileckým mumláním se připojil k hloučku, kterých byl středem jejich zájmu.  
„Tak co děv –“ škytl, „… čata? Je vás na ty… tydle bor-ce ňák moc, co? Žžž bych vám s tou nero… neronvováhou tro-ščku pomoh,“ dostal ze sebe tak oplzle, že by ho Harry nejradši sebral taky. Ron už k němu nakročil, ale Harry ho zadržel.  
„Nech ho,“ sykl stranou.  
A Draco znovu zavrávoral, tentokrát ale tak nešikovně, že obsah skleničky té vyšší brunetky skončil na jeho svetru. Oba chlapi se po něm samozřejmě ohnali a dívka mu začala sprostě nadávat, to už ale Harry s Ronem zakročili a v rámci svých rolí Draca s ubohým „Snad se zas tolik nestalo,“ odtáhli.  
„Co to mělo znamenat?“ ohradil se Ron, jakmile byli v dostatečně vzdálenosti od baru. „Teď jsme bez šance…“  
„Naopak, zrovna jsem vaše šance razantně zvýšil,“ ušklíbl se Draco samolibě, vytáhl z kapsy flakónek a hůlkou do něj vyždímal mokrý flek na svém svetru. „Máme vzorek,“ zazubil se. „Navíc mi ti dva byli trochu povědomí. Myslím, že jsem je tu už viděl.  
„Tu blondýnu ne?“ vložil se Harry.  
„Nemyslím si,“ zavrtěl Draco hlavou, ale zcela jistý si zřejmě nebyl.  
„Skvělá práce, děkujeme za pomoc,“ usmál se Harry a ještě se mu nechtělo odcházet.  
A Ron ho nejspíš dobře odhadl, protože si od Draca převzal vzorek. „Hodím to do laborky. Sejdeme se ráno v kanceláři.“ A aniž by čekal na Harryho souhlas se přemístil pryč.  
„Takže… Marcu…“ začal Draco váhavě. Oba cítili, že by si tentokrát měli promluvit. Draco se ale náhle zarazil a přeměřil si ho pohledem. „Tedy pokud je Marc vůbec tvé pravé jméno.“  
Harry mu pohled opětoval a pomalu zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Takže jsem měl pravdu. Znáš mě. Myslím tím víc než z novin, z doslechu. Známe se,“ konstatoval.  
Tentokrát neřekl nic, příliš se bál prozrazení, příliš se bál Dracovy reakce…  
„Kdo jsi? Byli jsme spolužáci? Chodil jsi taky do Zmijozelu?“  
Způsob, jakým Draco otázku položil, prozrazoval, že by rád slyšel kladnou odpověď. Tu mu ale Harry dát nemohl, a tak nadále mlčel. Draco pochopil, že z něj nic osobního nevytáhne, a tak přešel raději k palčivější otázce.  
„Co si myslíš o tomhle?“ zdvihl pravou ruku, aby poukázal na předloktí, kde se předtím Přísežná věta objevila.  
„Nevím, co si o tom mám myslet. Je to běžné, že se ta slova mění? Že se nám ukázala už dvakrát?“  
„To si nemyslím. Ale o Přísežných větách je toho pořád známo dost málo. Ale možná vím, kde se podívat po nějakých informacích. Pokud tedy…“ znovu přejel Harryho zkoumavým pohledem, „pokud ji tedy nechceš ignorovat.“  
Harry se zasekl. Pravděpodobně zrovna stál zcela bez varování před velice zásadním životním rozhodnutím. Draco mu dával na výběr. Buď už se znovu nikdy neuvidí, nebo vyslyší volání osudu a zkusí to… Zkusí se poznat, zkusí, kam by jejich cesta mohla vést společně.  
A Harrymu stačilo pár vteřin, aby měl zcela jasno v tom, co chce. Chtěl Draca. Tak snadné to bylo. Celý jeho život jako by po tomto přiznání najednou získal nový rozměr. Jako by najednou všechno dávalo smysl. Draco. Vždycky to byl Draco… Už když ho poprvé uviděl u madame Malkinové ho ten kluk zaujal. Sice ne v zrovna pozitivním slova smyslu, ale už od té chvíle na něj musel neustále myslet… Kdo to byl… Proč se choval takhle…  
Na dlouhé roky je pak ovládla nevraživost, ale Harry nikdy nezapomněl na to, jak se cítil v šestém a později během jejich sedmého ročníku. Jak ho deptalo, když nevěděl, co má Malfoy za lubem, nevěděl, co se s ním děje. Drásala ho Malfoyova lhostejnost a nezájem o všechno. Už nereagoval na Harryho poznámky, nevyvolával potyčky a Harrymu to… chybělo. Chyběl mu Malfoy, jak ho znal, a tenkrát, když na sebe zaútočili v koupelně a Harry mu způsobil ony ohavné jizvy, se něco definitivně zlomilo. To, co Harry cítil, když na zemi viděl bezvládné krvácející tělo světlovlasého zmijozela, jím hluboce otřáslo. To nebyl strach pouze z toho, že udělal něco, za co bude jistě vyloučen, ani z toho, že někomu tak vážně ublížil. To byla hluboká hrůza z toho, že je Malfoy mrtvý. Že už spolu nikdy nepromluví, nikdy se nebudou pošťuchovat, nikdy neuslyší jeho fňukání a poznámky plné opovržení.  
A události před smrtí Voldemorta tyhle pocity dovedly ještě dál. Když o něj tenkrát znovu málem přišel v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby ve smrtelných plamenech Zložáru, nebo když jej s Ronem a Hermionou zajali lapkové a Draco ho poznal, ale neprozradil. Tenkrát… v tom jediném pohledu z očí do očí bylo vyřčeno všechno. Strach, naděje, úleva i vztek se odrážely v Dracových očích a Harry mu nikdy nerozuměl méně, než v tom okamžiku. Zůstala jen vděčnost a palčivá otázka Proč?  
Možná to věděl už tenkrát, ale spíš ne, po válce ho nikdy nenapadlo Malfoye vyhledat a zkusit si s ním promluvit. Poslal mu po sově jeho hůlku na zpět se strohým poděkováním, ale Malfoy ani neodpověděl. I proto Harry hluboce pochyboval, že by Draco jeho názor sdílel, pokud by znal jeho pravou identitu.  
„Ignorovat ne,“ připustil nakonec. „Ale nemohu ti říct, kdo jsem. Alespoň dokud neskončím s vyšetřováním.“  
Bylo to zklamání, co se mihlo Dracovou tváří, nebo se mu to zdálo?  
„Mohu ti slíbit, že kromě informací, které by mohly vést k mé identifikaci, k tobě budu zcela upřímný.“  
Přehodil míč na druhou stranu hřiště a nechal na Dracovi, aby se rozhodnul, zda se chce do tohohle Černého jezera pochybností a otázek vrhnout po slepu.  
„Dobře… Zkusíme se trochu poznat a… A uvidíme,“ navrhl nakonec Draco, když Harryho slova dostatečně zvážil.  
Harry se usmál. „Chceš jít ke mně?“  
Bylo vidět, že Draca ta otázka velice zaskočila, a Harry se nedivil, když mu zrovna řekl, že mu neprozradí nic týkající se jeho identity. Ale nebylo to tak, že by Draca vzal k sobě domů. Měl ještě malý byt v Londýně, který mu sloužil jako základna právě pro práci v utajení. Žádné osobní fotografie, žádné stopy po jeho identitě. Mnohokrát ho už využil pro setkání různého druhu a nikdy jeho pořízení nelitoval. Byl ochotný své práci obětovat hodně.  
„Právě jsi ale řekl –“  
„Vím, co dělám,“ ušklíbl se Harry a natáhl ruku před sebe. A sotva tu větu vyslovil, si uvědomil, že by si měl taky loknout Mnoholičného lektvaru. Pro jistotu. Draco překryl jeho ruku svou a Harry je přemístil jako obvykle do sklepa, aby měl jistotu, že nenarazí na žádného mudlu. Odtud zamířili k výtahu a k jeho bytu.  
„Jako doma,“ máchl Harry rukou do strany, sotva vešli do zádveří a sám zamířil do koupelny, kde měl zásoby. Přidal příslušný vlas a konečně mohl polevit ve své ostražitosti.  
„Bereš ho často?“ kývl Draco bradou k právě vyprázdněné lahvičce.  
„Poměrně. Má práce to často vyžaduje.“  
„Můžeš si vypěstovat závislost na kůži hřímala…“  
„Vím o tom a jsem kvůli tomu v časté péči lékouzelníků,“ ušklíbl se. „Čaj?“  
Draco zavrtěl hlavou a dál Harryho sjížděl pohledem. „Jak ti můžu říkat?“ zeptal se nakonec.  
„Myslím, že můžeme zůstat u Marca.“  
„Fajn. I když se to k tomuhle vzhledu vůbec nehodí.“  
„Tenhle vzhled je totiž Peter,“ zazubil se Harry a protáhl se kolem Draca do chodby a zamířil do kuchyně. Draco ho následoval a Harrymu neuniklo, jak se rozhlíží a hledá jakékoliv nápovědy, které by mu o Marcovi prozradily víc.  
„Tady ale nežiješ, že ne? Říkal jsi, že bydlíš v Godrikově dole, nemám pravdu?“  
Harry si nijak nadšeně uvědomil, že Draco pravdu rozhodně má a že byl velmi neopatrný, když mu takovou zásadní informaci prozradil.  
„Ne, tohle je jen provizorní pronájem,“ rozhodl se druhou otázku ignorovat.  
„Takže co, sem si vodíš známosti na jednu noc?“ naježil se Draco.  
Harry nezastíral překvapení. „To není zrovna můj styl. Nejsem typ na vztahy na jednu noc, i když chápu, že tě po včerejšku něco takového napadlo.“  
Draco se zarazil, jako by se za své obvinění zastyděl. „A jaký typ tedy jsi?“  
Harry otevřel láhev vína, nalil do dvou skleniček a jednu podal Dracovi. Nevěděl, co by jako přípitek řekl, a tak jen mlčky přípitek naznačil a Draco ho napodobil.  
Harry si rovnou lokl, zatímco Draco si víno ve sklenici prohlédl, znalecky jím zakroužil, přivoněl a až poté ochutnal. Nedal nijak najevo, zda mu víno chutná, či nikoliv, a Harry pochopil, že stále čeká na jeho odpověď.  
„Ani nevím… Momentálně jsem velmi pracovně vytížený typ… Byl jsem zasnoubený. Školní láska. Miloval jsem ji, vážně jo, ale neměli jsme se do všeho hrnout tak po hlavě. Nežilo se nám spolu dobře, měli jsme jiné životní cíle, ale trvalo nám dost dlouho, než jsme si to uvědomili. Po ní jsem dlouho nikoho neměl, spíš jen takové pokusy, respektive omyly,“ usmál se smutně a překvapilo ho s jakým zaujetím ho Draco poslouchá. „Co tvůj typ?“  
Zdálo se, že se Draco na okamžik ztratil ve vzpomínkách, rychle se ale vrátil do reality. „Asi žádný nemám. „Mám rád zajímavé lidi, nestojím o povrchní vztahy. Mám pocit, že na to už jsem starý.“  
Harry se uchechtl čistě proto, aby působil jako starší a jako by mu přišlo naprosto směšné, že se někdo v Dracově věku považuje za starého. Jinak mu ale docela rozuměl.  
Draco protočil oči v sloup. „Zkrátka hledám jistotu a klid. Už mě nebaví hledat a čekat.“  
„Čekat?“ podivil se Harry a Draco se viditelně zarazil, jako by řekl něco, co neměl.  
„Taky jsem byl zamilovaný. Ale on o mě nikdy nestál. Teď už vím, že se musím pohnout dál.“  
Harrymu se z neznámého důvodu zcela sevřel žaludek. O kom to Draco mluvil? Do koho byl tak zamilovaný, že na něj stále myslel?  
Rozhodl se veškeré myšlenky na neznámého zaplašit tím nejjednodušším způsobem a majetnicky si Draca přitáhl za boky k sobě. Odložil svou skleničku, pak sebral i Dracovi tu jeho a dravě ho políbil. Ostych předešlé noci jako by se prozatím vypařil, a když Draco díky jeho polibkům poprvé zasténal, přestal přemýšlet a soustředil se jen na to, aby těchhle vzrušujících zvuků z Draca vymámil víc…    
Merline, pomyslel si… Nechápal, jak je možné, že líbat Draca je takové. Proč to nezjistili už dávno? Mohli školní léta strávit o dost příjemněji… Tentokrát ale nebyli tak nedočkaví, naopak zvolili mírné tempo, skutečně se poznávali a Harry tohle poznávání zbožňoval. Zahrnovalo spoustu doteků, polibků, objetí i smíchu. Brzy se přesunuli do ložnice, kde kromě jedné skříně a nijak velké postele nic jiného nebylo. Nic jiného totiž nikdy nepotřeboval a teď nepatrně zalitoval, že nepořídil postel větší.  
Stálo je to drobné manévrování, než našli vyhovující polohu, ale vůbec jim to nevadilo, museli se k sobě prostě víc tisknout. Harry teď ležel na zádech, Draco na něm seděl obkročmo a hladil ho a líbal všude, kde se mu zrovna zamanulo, často se vracel k Harryho ústům, jako by se jich nemohl nabažit. Dracovy doteky za sebou zanechávaly horkou stopou a způsobovaly chvění. Harry byl tvrdý jako snad nikdy a klidně byl ochotný snížit se ke škemrání, jen aby se ho už Draco dotkl na těch správných místech.  
„Nedočkavý…“ usmál se Draco, když se proti němu Harry znovu vzepjal boky.  
„To si piš,“ zavrčel a vzápětí zasténal, když ho Draco kousl do krku a pokračoval níž přes klíční kost a na prsa, kde se velmi pečlivě věnoval jeho bradavkám. Harry věděl, že má citlivé bradavky, ale Ginnyiny doteky s ním ani přesto nikdy tohle nedokázaly.  
Harry znovu pocítil nervozitu z neznámého, ale Draco ji svou péčí pomalu rozpouštěl. Harry se mu poddával, a ačkoliv to stále považoval za poněkud absurdní, věřil Dracovi. Věřil mu, že mu neublíží a nechal se vést.  
Možná se ale unáhlil, protože Draco ho spíš mučil, než vedl. Posunul se níž mezi Harryho nohy a hladil ho po bocích, zatímco ho teď líbal na břiše a níž, a když ho konečně vzal do pusy a začal jej pomalu kouřit, slíbil by mu Harry cokoliv na planetě. Užíval si horko jeho úst a pocity slasti, které v něm narůstaly a zcela jej ovládaly.  
„Tohle… dlouho… nevydržím,“ informoval Draca přerývaně, a když Draco skutečně přestal, přelila se přes něj frustrace a donutila ho hlasitě zavrčet na protest.  
Draco se zasmál a pohladil Harryho penis po celé délce a pak na něm nechal ruku odpočívat a jazykem se vydal dál, a když si vzal do pusy jeho varle, Harry se proměnil ve sténající trosku. Rukama svíral prostěradlo, protože tohle pro něj bylo nové a intenzivní a bylo to moc…  
„Draco…“ zasténal zoufale jeho jméno, protože jiných slov se mu nedostávalo. Draco na ten popud zasténal, líbilo se mu, jak Harry říkal jeho jméno, a znovu vzal do úst jeho penis. Teď byly jeho pohyby rychlejší, pomáhal si rukou a druhou mnul Harryho šourek a Harry se přestal ovládat a v dlani pevně sevřel Dracovy krátké vlasy, a když jej přemohl orgasmus, Draco všechno spolknul, a ještě Harryho okamžik sál, aby z něj dostal i tu poslední kapku. Harry sebou praštil na postel, ruce rozhodil vedle sebe, vůbec si neuvědomoval, v jaké křeči byl, než se uvolnil.  
„Ty mě přivedeš do hrobu,“ oznámil Dracovi, ale odpovědí mu byl jen bublavý smích.  
Harry si všiml, že Draco je stále vzrušený, a tak se po něm znovu vrhl. Málem přitom z postele spadli, ale Harry Draca včas chytil kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě.  
Draco se uvolněně rozesmál a jeho oči byly najednou jiné. Živé. Tak živé jako je Harry ještě nikdy neviděl. Draco byl čistokrevný čaroděj a ti brali spřízněné duše velmi vážně, jak už stačil pochopit z těch několika příležitostí, kdy na tuto problematiku zavedli řeč s Ronem. A tak možná i on chtěl do tohohle, ať už mezi nimi vznikalo cokoliv, jít naplno. Tohle odevzdání se a uvolnění, ze kterých sálala důvěra a otevřenost, tomu přinejmenším nasvědčovaly a Harryho znovu nepříjemně píchlo v žaludku. Začínal si totiž uvědomovat, že tuhle lež mu Draco jen tak neodpustí. A možná mu měl už toho prvního večera říct kdo je a mohlo to zavčas skončit a nikdo by nikomu neublížil.  
Jenomže Harry zoufale nechtěl, aby to skončilo…  
Začal Draca znovu líbat, ale když se skláněl k jeho klínu, aby ho vzal do úst, Draco ho zarazil a přitáhl si ho zpátky do objetí.  
„Chtěl bych tě… Dovolíš mi to?“ šeptal Draco, a když ho pohladil po tváři, nepřál si Harry nic jiného, než aby Draco hladil jeho skutečnou tvář.  
„Cokoliv,“ zašeptal nazpátek a nechal Draca, aby ho znovu položil na záda, aby ho znovu vzrušil až na okraj.  
Když už ale měl jeho provokací dost, přivolal si z koupelny lubrikační gel a vztekle ho po Dracovi mrsknul. Draco se na něj spokojeně zašklebil, jako by přesně na takové pozvání čekal.  
Nepřestával Harryho dráždit, ale když si na prsty nanášel gel, Harry znovu pocítil nervozitu a napětí.  
„Vážně tě nikdy nenapadlo, že bys mohl být gay?“ zeptal se Draco polohlasně. Zaujatě. Jako by nechápal, proč se mu potom Harry tak odevzdává.  
„To jsem neřekl… Sice jsem nikdy s žádným chlapem nic neměl, ale jsem si dost jistý, že jsem bi. Ve škole mě to v famfrpálových šatnách stálo dost ovládání,“ zasmál se.  
„Jsi ve skutečnosti mladší než tohle tělo, že?“  
Harry o odpovědi přemýšlel. Stále se v něm mísila touha říct Dracovi pravdu s pocitem odpovědnosti vůči případu a s pocitem sobecké provinilosti pramenící z přesvědčení, že pokud by Draco pravdu znal, Harryho by zavrhl. „O něco málo,“ připustil nakonec neurčitě.  
„Budu mít někdy šanci poznat skutečně tebe?“  
„Jen co tenhle případ skončí.“  
„Proč na tom vlastně záleží? Jsme přece na stejné straně.“ Harry poznal skrytou výčitku, a nevěděl, co by měl odpovědět. „Leda že bys mě zvažoval jako podezřelého,“ zamyslel se Draco. „Což je směšné, že jo. Řekl jsem ti, že si mě Kim najal.“  
Harry si povzdychl. „Nejde o to, co si myslím já. Musím dodržovat určité postupy…“  
Draco přikývl, ale osten hořkosti zůstával, a tak si ho Harry přitáhl k sobě a políbil ho. Teď nechtěl řešit případ, chtěl si jen užít Dracovu blízkost. Nikdy by nevěřil, že bude prahnout právě po Dracově přítomnosti, po teple, které z něj sálalo, po jeho polibcích. Ale dělo se to a Harry se tomu nehodlal bránit.  
„Jsi úžasný,“ zašeptal Dracovi do ucha, ten jen zavrtěl hlavou, jako by takové nařčení odmítal.  
„Nemusíš se přetvařovat.“ Tvář mu stáhly vrásky nevole.  
„Připadá ti, že se přetvařuju?“ usmál se Harry a znovu Dracovu ruku navedl do svého klína, aby ho přesvědčil, jak upřímně to myslí.  
„Sám jsi řekl, že víš, co jsem zač,“ podotkl Draco, jako by to mělo všechno vysvětlovat.  
„Vím. Jsi úžasný,“ zopakoval Harry s úsměvem a sám byl překvapený, jak si za tím stojí. Kdy se to stalo? Kdy přestal Malfoy být rozmazlený parchant a začal být úžasný rozmazlený parchant?  
„Nemáš to v hlavě v pořádku,“ informoval ho Draco a pohladil ho po vlasech a sklonil se k jeho rtům, aby je mohl políbit.  
„To nepopírám,“ zamumlal Harry mezi polibky. Byl šíleně vzrušený, ale vůbec mu nevadilo, že si povídají. Bylo to zcela přirozené, a když si Draco znovu vymáčkl trochu gelu a začal jej zahřívat v dlaních, už žádné napětí necítil. Jen vzrušení.  
Draco se posunul tak, aby jejich klíny byly co nejblíž u sebe a vzal do ruky oba jejich penisy. Harryho zaplavil pocit horka, vlhka a něco, se nedalo popsat slovy, ale způsobovalo to, že mu podél páteře přeběhlo mrazení a Harry to nakonec identifikoval jako šílenou touhu.  
„Jestli ho do mě okamžitě nevrazíš, udělám to já,“ zavrčel Harry a Draco se spokojeně usmál.  
„Takhle se mi to líbí… Když škemráš…“  
„Neškemrám, jen tě varuju.“  
„Možná by ti škemrání pomohlo…“ zašeptal Draco a přejížděl rukou po celé délce Harryho i svého penisu a Harry věděl, že už dlouho nevydrží. Opět… Jak mohl být tak slepý a nevidět… Draco… Ach u Merlina, tohle je dokonalý…  
Na co potřebuje hrdost…  
„Prosím, Draco… Chci tě v sobě.“  
Draco ho naposledy políbil, než z Harryho slezl, aby si vzápětí klekl mezi jeho nohy. Levou mu vytáhl do strany, aby měl lepší přístup, a znovu vzal Harryho do vlhké ruky. Několikrát přejel podél, ale pak ruce vyměnil a pravou se věnoval jeho šourku, který mnul v dlaních, a když viděl, že Harry takhle vážně dlouho nevydrží, zamířil ještě dál a neustále přitom kontroloval Harryho reakce, jako by čekal, že si to stejně každou chvíli rozmyslí a pošle ho pryč. Harry ale nic takového v plánu rozhodně neměl a ze všech sil se soustředil pouze na pocity, jaké v něm Dracovy dotyky vzbuzovaly.  
Když do ním pronikl nejdřív jedním prstem, bylo to nové, nepoznané, ale ne vyloženě nepříjemné. Draco věděl, co dělá a pomalu Harryho zpracovával, a když pak přidal druhý prst, Harry už to nevydržel a s nekontrolovaným výkřikem se udělal. Vlna orgasmu se přes něj přelila náhle a nečekaně v okamžiku, kdy se Draco zaměřil na jeho prostatu. Pro Harryho to byl zcela nový způsob stimulace a neměl šanci… Draco nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo, ještě se sklonil a vzal Harryho penis do úst a všechno spolkl a pak první dávku, která dopadla Harrymu na břicho, ještě slíznul a spokojeně se na Harryho z kleku šklebil.  
„Promiň,“ zaskuhral Harry přemožený doznívajícím vyvrcholením.  
„Nestěžuju si,“ zazubil se. „Ale on jo,“ sklonil pohled do svého klína. Zjevně už i na něj bylo vzrušení moc.  
Harry se přetočil na bok a sevřel Dracův penis v pěsti. Zároveň zkusmo olízl špičku – i to pro něj bylo nové, ale chtěl to. Chtěl všechno… Vzal Draca do úst a obkroužil ho jazykem, než ho začal prvně pomalu kouřit, aby si na ten pocit zvykl. Přemýšlel, co se líbilo jemu, a s uspokojením zjistil, že se to líbilo i Dracovi. Pohyby úst kopíroval i rukou, občas jí polaskal šourek, jazykem zase penis několikrát olízl od kořene až po špičku. Nechtěl ale Draca trápit, a tak brzo pohyby zrychlil a zpevnil sevření a Draco vzápětí vyvrcholil. Ta chuť Harryho zrovna neuchvátila, ale za ten pohled v Dracových očích to stálo.  
Zhroutili se vedle sebe na záda a prostě jen odpočívali. Po chvíli se Harry přetočil na bok a položil si hlavu na Dracovo rameno. Draco si ještě vysvobodil ruku zpod Harryho, aby ho mohl obejmout a přitáhnout ještě blíž k sobě.  
„Líbí se mi to. Takhle… Stojím si za tím. Jsi úžasný.“  
Draco na to nic neřekl, jen ho pomalu hladil po zádech.  
Doléhal k nim tlumený noční život – občas něco projelo, chvíli se dohadovali muž se ženou, zaštěkal pes… Harrymu to ale momentálně připadalo jako ta nejklidnější melodie na světě, jenom proto, že ležel v objetí s mužem, který ho přitahoval a kterému nejspíš stačily pouhé dvě noci k tomu, aby se do něj Harry bezhlavě zamiloval, protože jak jinak by se dal popsat ten pocit spokojenosti a bezpečí, než jako zamilovanost?  
„Pracuješ jenom na volné noze?“ vyzvídal Harry polohlasně.  
„Ano. Měl jsem trochu problém sehnat práci. Lidi… řekněme, že mají předsudky.“  
„Musíš pracovat? Říká se o vás, že jste bohatí.“  
„To jsou právě ty předsudky. Dost nám toho zabavili. Mí rodiče mají tak akorát pro sebe, nemůžu po nich chtít, aby živili ještě mě. A potřebuju něco dělat, jinak bych se asi zbláznil.“  
„Tak tomu rozumím,“ povzdechl si Harry. Bral v práci všechny směny navíc, co mohl. Ne že by někdy chtěl, aby práce byla smyslem jeho života, ale když žádný jiný smysl neměl, byla obstojnou výplní. Jeho práce ho bavila a zajištovala, že nemusel přemýšlet o tom, jak osamělý ve skutečnosti je.  
„Potkali jsme se už někdy?“ vyzvídal Draco a Harry dlouho přemýšlel, co mu vlastně odpovědět.  
„Ano. Ano, potkali jsme se.“  
„Ve škole? Jsme zhruba stejný ročník, že? Neznáš mě jen z novin, ty skutečně víš, kdo jsem.“  
„Draco, nech to prosím být.“  
„Ale nejsi ve skutečnosti žena, že ne?“  
Harry vyprskl. „Ne. To fakt ne.“  
„No… Doufám, že nejsi z Nebelvíru.“  
„Proč? Bojíš se, že bys něco chytil?“  
„Právě!“  
Harry ho pleskl přes stehno. „Moudrý klobouk mě chtěl poslat do Zmijozelu, ale rozmluvil jsem mu to.“  
Draco na něj překvapeně shlédl. „Netušil, že jsem možné mu to rozmluvit.“  
„No, já vlastně taky ne,“ přiznal Harry a propadl se do vzpomínek. Jak by to asi vypadalo, kdyby tenkrát připadl do Zmijozelu? Objevila by se Přísežná věta dřív?  
„Objevila se ti Přísežná věta už dřív? Když jsme se tedy už někdy potkali?“  
„Ne… Včera poprvé,“ připustil Harry a Draco přikývl.  
„Mně taky. Není to zvláštní? Myslel jsem, že se objeví před prvním setkáním.“  
„Já vlastně ani nikdy nezjišťoval, jak přesně to funguje.“  
„Nejsi z čistokrevného rodu, že?“ odhadoval Draco a dál palcem kreslil drobné kroužky Harrymu po zádech.  
„Ne. Je to problém?“ hlesl Harry a uvědomil si, že se odpovědi obává.  
„Vůbec ne,“ vtiskl mu Draco polibek do vlasů. „Nejsem jako mí rodiče. Nechci být.“  
„To je dobře, Draco…“  
„Co pořád máš s mým jménem? Nikdo neříká ničí jméno tak často.“  
„Možná se mi prostě jen líbí,“ usmál se Harry. „Líbí se mi, jak zní a jak se vždycky pousměješ, když ho řeknu. A teď se taky usmíváš.“  
„Tohle obvinění je zcela směšné.“  
Harry se nad jeho dotčeným tónem upřímně rozesmál.  
„Možná bych ti taky chtěl říkat tvým skutečným jménem.“  
„A možná taky ne. Co když zjistíš, že jsem někdo, koho nemůžeš vystát?“  
„Tomu nevěřím,“ zavrtěl Draco hlavou a jeho hlazení ustalo. „Na to se s tebou cítím až moc dobře.“  
„Mohl bych být třeba co já vím… Weasley,“ popichoval ho dál.  
„Tak záleží… Nedávno jsem potkal toho, co pracuje s draky… Musím říct, že jemu bych dovolil, aby mě zkrotil,“ zazubil se Draco nad záměrným dvojsmyslem a Harry ho znovu plácl přes nohu.  
Přetočil se nad Draca a žádostivě ho políbil.  
„Snad bys nežárlil,“ ušklíbal se Draco a Harry jej místo odpovědi líbal ještě důrazněji. A zcela spokojený byl, až když Draco znovu vyvrcholil v důsledku jeho doteků.  
Vzápětí oba vyčerpaně usnuli.  
Když se Harry probudil, cítil se odpočatě. Vlastně tak dobře, jako se necítil už dlouhou dobu. Spal klidně, bezesně a to se mu moc často nestávalo. Předpokládal, že za to mohla příjemná únava a Dracova přítomnost.  
Teď už tedy spíš nepřítomnost, protože Draco vedle něj neležel a Harry vůbec netušil, kdy odešel. Musel spát velmi tvrdě. Když došel do koupelny a spatřil se v zrcadle, s hrůzou si uvědomil, že už má opět svou podobu. Upřímně doufal, že Draco odešel dřív, než mnoholičný lektvar vyprchal.  
Nepříjemný pocit nejistoty ho ale neopouštěl po celý den, až už to Ron nevydržel a uhodil na něj:  
„Tak ven s tím. Chci vědět všechno.“  
„Řekl jsem ti všechno,“ zabručel Harry a složil si hlavu do dlaní. Nesnášel papírování a nesnášel rána a sebe a momentálně nesnášel úplně všechno.  
„Řekl jsi mi, že ses zase vyspal s Malfoyem. To je trochu málo, když tu celý den skuhráš jak hromádka neštěstí.“  
„Neskuhrám. A to je všechno. Neví, kdo jsem, a jestli to někdy zjistí, stejně bude po všem ještě dřív, než vůbec něco mohlo začít. A protože mi někdy v noci vyprchal Mnoholičný lektvar, možná už to ví, protože odešel bez rozloučení nevím kdy. Ale já nechci, aby to skončilo a zároveň se bojím jeho reakce, když to zjistí, a ach jo… Sakra, Rone, takhle dobře jako s ním mi snad ještě nikdy nebylo,“ zakončil dalším povzdechem.  
Ron před sebe zvedl ruce. „Wow, tak fajn, brzdi, kámo,“ kulil na něj oči a nejspíš ho Harry svou litanií vyděsil. „Tak hele… Svět nepadá. Nebudu předstírat, že chápu spojení slov cítit se dobře a Malfoy v jedné větě, ale cokoliv tě dělá šťastným…“ Harry se na něj zašklebil s něčím, co měla být vděčnost, ale v důsledku jeho mizerné nálady to vypadalo spíš, jako by se mu někdo snažil vydloubnout oko kávovou lžičkou.  
Ron to nekomentoval a prohlížel si kamaráda s upřímnou starostlivostí.  
„Proč si vlastně myslíš, že by neměl zájem, kdyby věděl, že jsi to ty?“  
„Hmmm,“ ušklíbl se Harry ironicky, „no já nevím, možná proto, že jsem ho proklel tak, že dodnes má jizvy po celém těle, proto, že jsme se vždycky nesnášeli nebo co já vím, třeba proto, že se ke mně a k mým kamarádům od první chvíle choval jako ke smetí na podrážce svých bot?“  
„No ale taky jsi mu zachránil život. A on tě neprozradil, když nás zajali lapkové a odtáhli k nim domů. A celých šest let školy – o osmém ročníku nemluvě – z tebe nespustil oči.“  
„Šlápl mi do obličeje a zlomil mi nos.“  
„Protože jsi ho špehoval. V šesťáku bys mu udělal to samé, být to naopak.“  
„Fajn!“ štěkl Harry.  
„Fajn… A Malfoy je gay od kdy?“  
„Odjakživa, nejspíš,“ pokrčil Harry nenuceně rameny.  
„Tys to věděl?“ zamrkal Ron. Ovšemže to věděl. Věděl tenkrát o každém Dracově kroku, jenom neměl chuť o tom mluvit s Ronem nebo Hermionou, protože dali jasně najevo, co si o jeho podezřeních vůči Dracovi myslí. Ne že by se v něčem mýlil…  
„Něco jsem zaslechl…“  
„Ale myslel jsem… Parkinsonová…“  
„Je osina v zadku. Ale nikdy s ní nic neměl. Zato Dean…“  
„Dean?! Chceš mi říct, že Dean měl něco s Malfoyem? Vždyť chodil s Ginny! A ty taky! Co má Malfoy a Ginny ne?“  
„Vážně na to mám odpovídat?“ rozesmál se Harry upřímně.  
„Ne, u Merlinových vousů. Rozhodně ne. Jak to, že to nevím?“  
Harry pokrčil rameny. „Nebyl jsem si jistý, jak bys reagoval…“  
„Charlie je taky gay, takže pravděpodobně úplně normálně,“ odsekl dotčeně.  
„Já vím… Ale tenkrát jsem to nevěděl a nechtěl jsem zas být za toho divnýho.“  
„A teď chceš?“  
„Teď už vím, že na tom není nic divnýho,“ mrkl na něj Harry.  
„To je dobře… No, zpátky k věci. Řekl jsi to sám… Pokud ses nikdy necítil tak dobře, tak si to nenech proklouznout mezi prsty. Měl bys být upřímný. Aspoň budeš vědět, na čem jsi, když už nic.“  
„Stejně nemůžu, dokud je vyšetřování aktivní.“  
„Malfoye ale nepodezříváme…“ povytáhl Ron obočí.  
„Já vím, ale…“  
„Jen hledáš výmluvy a oddaluješ nevyhnutelné.“  
„Už jsem ti říkal, že nesnáším, když máš pravdu?“ zamračil se na Rona urputně.  
„Jo. Mockrát.“  
„Ale děláš to furt.“  
„To mě naučila moje žena,“ zazubil se Ron a vrátil se ke své práci.  
Harry protočil oči v sloup a ponořil se zpátky do svých myšlenek. Ron měl pravdu. Už nemělo smysl to oddalovat.    
Harry pro ten večer nechal práci v terénu na Ronovi a rozhodl se, že si s Dracem promluví. Večer se ale nakonec k ničemu neodhodlal. Jen seděl doma a přemýšlel, jak by si s ním měl promluvit. Jak by měl zavést řeč na to, že jsou spřízněné duše a že spolu spali a zkrátka to, že je to on, Harry Potter, kdo je Dracovou spřízněnou duší podle mínění jakéhosi osudu.  
„Myslím, že tě hledal,“ byla první slova, která mu další den ráno řekl Ron, sotva vpadl do kanceláře.  
„Kdo?“ vzhlédl Harry překvapeně a snažil se potlačit pocit naděje, že by mohl mluvit o Dracovi.  
„Malfoy… Celý večer se rozhlížel, koukal si na předloktí… Myslel jsem, že za ním chceš jít a všechno mu říct.“  
„Chtěl jsem, ale…“  
„Snad se nebojíš? Přechytračil jsi draka, porazil Voldemorta, prakticky jsi už dvakrát umřel… Co ti asi tak může Malfoy udělat horšího?“  
„Může mě odmítnout.“  
Ron zavrčel a prohrábl si rukou vlasy. „A jaký to bude rozdíl oproti současnému stavu?“  
„Teď mám aspoň naději…“  
„Falešnou. Seber se a běž za ním,“ promlouval mu Ron do duše a Harry si pomyslel, že od své ženy pochytil mnohem víc, než jen ten otravný zvyk, že měl často pravdu. Ron dospěl a Harry si vedle něj a Hermiony poslední dobou často připadal jako dítě, které vy rádi vyslali do světa, aby měli svůj klid.  
„Já vím, že máš pravdu. Ale budou Vánoce…“ hledal Harry další výmluvy. Vlastně ani nechápal proč to dělá. Byl nebelvír, nemohl přece mít takový strach z odmítnutí. No co, tak aspoň bude vědět, na čem je, a život půjde dál.  
„Tím spíš. Můžeš je strávit s někým na kom ti záleží.“  
„Na vás mi taky záleží,“ ohradil se Harry.  
„A nám na tobě, ale taky bychom uvítali Vánoce o samotě.“  
„To jste ale mohli kdykoliv říct,“ zabručel a pocit toho, že je přítěží, ještě zesílil.  
„Ne, nemohli, protože bys pak trval na tom, že nebudeš s námi a seděl bys zalezlý sám doma.“  
„Což budu teď taky.“  
„Ne, teď půjdeš, dáš to do pořádku s Dracem a budete šťastní na věky věků.“  
„Nesnáším tě.“  
„Protože mám pravdu,“ poplácal ho Ron po rameni se spokojeným úšklebkem.  
„Protože máš pravdu…“ povzdechl si Harry.  
Dál už se věnovali jen případu, podezření nakonec skutečně padlo na tu malou blondýnku. Jmenovala se Anna Marie Motýlková a zjevně měla komplexy kvůli své výšce a žárlila na své kamarádky, kterým se dostávalo veškeré mužské pozornosti. A tak se rozhodla si svou zlost vybít na mužích obecně a právě v baru, kde se s ní rozešel po několikaměsíční známosti její poslední přítel… Definitivní důkazy jim ještě chyběly, ale Ron byl o svém odhadu poměrně přesvědčený.  
„Dnes večer ji zkusím sbalit a uvidím,“ nastínil svůj plán Harrymu  
„Dobře. Budu tvůj ožralý kámoš, co na ni bude mít nejapné poznámky.“  
„Fajn. Skočím objednat mnoholičný lektvar na večer.“  
Harry přikývl a snažil se zbavit nervozity, která se mu usazovala v žaludku. Uvědomoval si, že střetnutí s Dracem je tentokrát nevyhnutelné…

„Ještě tu není. Tvař se trochu nenápadně, nemůžeš se pořád rozhlížet,“ peskoval ho Ron, když Harry neustále pátral pohledem po lokálu v naději, že zahlédne Draca. Nervozita ho sžírala, raději by už měl rozhovor za sebou.  
„Jo, promiň.“  
Motýlková se ale vůbec neukázala. Ron už poslal zprávu Robardsovi, aby vyslal další týmy do okolních podniků, kdyby se náhodou objevila někde jinde.  
Přesto vyčkávali a asi po dvou hodinách Harry pocítil známé svědění na ruce. Vyhrnul si rukáv a spatřil prosté: „V pohodě?“  
Prudce vstal, protože kdyby zůstal sedět, měl by čas si ještě všechno rozmyslet a nejspíš by se nikdy neodhodlal. V baru bylo poměrně dost lidí a několik se jich Harrymu připletlo do cesty, a když se mu konečně podařilo k Dracovi dostat, zjistil, že ten momentálně mluví s někým jiným. Zůstal stát a oba se ně něj překvapeně podívali. Harry v druhém muži poznal Deana Thomase…  
„V pohodě?“ povytáhl Draco obočí.  
Harry zpanikařil.  
„Pardon…“ zamumlal, otočil se na patě a vrátil se k Ronovi, který celou výměnu sledoval.  
„Co to sakra bylo?“  
„Dean… Je tam s Deanem,“ sykl Harry, žaludek nepříjemně sevřený.  
„A myslím, že s ním odchází,“ informoval ho Ron, který měl přímý výhled na dveře.  
„Rone…“ Harry pocítil narůstající paniku. „Co když si myslí, že jsem to já?“  
Draco se probudil brzo a pohlédl na stále spícího Marca. Nebo Petera. Nebo kohokoliv, kdo to vedle něj tak klidně a spokojeně spal.  
Přemýšlel, proč je mu to tak jedno. Proč mu nezáleží na tom, jak ten člověk zrovna vypadá. Draco se nikterak nestyděl za to, že je povrchní a že mu na vzhledu těch, s kým se stýká, záleží. Najednou ale jako by vzhled nehrál vůbec žádnou roli a to byl ještě navíc velice zásadní rozdíl v tom, jak Marc vypadal první a druhý večer… Draco tak nějak předpokládal, že v jeho náhlé lhostejnosti vůči fyzickému vzezření má prsty magie a Přísežná věta. Nejspíš je to k sobě zkrátka táhlo bez ohledu na vzhled.  
Draco věděl o spřízněných duších dost na to, aby Přísežnou větu nebral na lehkou váhu. Byla to šance prožít něco jedinečného, něco, co se podaří jen velmi malému procentu lidí, a tak byl trpělivý. Snažil se pochopit Marcovy důvody, ale doufal, že brzy pominou, a on mu bude moci říct, kdo je ve skutečnosti.  
Draco nemyslel na nic jiného a nedokázal se ubránit spekulacím, ačkoliv riskoval, že bude zklamaný, pokud skutečnost nebude odpovídat jeho odhadům. Znovu na Marca pohlédl a zavrtěl hlavou.  
Tohle přece vůbec nebyl jeho typ… Už od první chvíle s Marcem se ale cítil jako smyslů zbavený, cítil sžíravou touhu, a když později zjistil, že Peter i Marc jsou ještě někdo úplně jiný, přitahovala ho ta příchuť neznámého… Kdo? Kdo se pod tím vším skrývá?  
Draco se vymotal z přikrývek a potichu, aby Marca nevzbudil, si posbíral věci a v koupelně se oblékl. Měl kromě práce pro Kima rozdělanou ještě jednu zakázku plnou prokletých rodinných šperků a musel se jí věnovat. Než byt opustil, napadlo ho zanechat vzkaz. Když ale nedokázal vymyslet, co by na něj napsal, vzdal se toho nápadu a prostě odešel.  
Po celý den ho zaměstnávalo zkoumání a rozplétání kleteb na jednom obzvlášť ošklivém náramku, ale večer, když si konečně mohl vydechnout, jeho myšlenky opět zamířily k Marcovi.  
Draco neměl mnoho vodítek, ani návštěva Marcova bytu mu nic neprozradila. Pochopitelně, bylo to jen pracovní útočiště… Přesto doufal v něco. Náznak, fotka, nákupní seznam, cokoliv… Nic ale nezískal, a tak věděl pouze to, že je muž zhruba stejně starý jako Draco, že chodil do Nebelvíru, ačkoliv povahově měl něco ze Zmijozelu. Pracuje jako bystrozor, nemá děti ani vztah a žije v Godrikově Dole.  
Což mu k ničemu nebylo, protože od té doby, co si tam postavil dům Harry Potter, se počet obyvatel té vesnice snad ztrojnásobil.  
Potter… Samozřejmě že Draca už napadlo, že Potter je bystrozor a Nebelvír a žije v Godrikově Dole.  
Ale neexistovala šance, že by mohl být Dracovou spřízněnou duší. Za prvé v sobě neměl ze Zmijozelu absolutně nic. Nebelvírovatější Nebelvír snad v Bradavicích nebyl od dob samotného Godrika Nebelvíra. Do všeho se vrhal po hlavě, emoce nosil na dlani a zachraňoval všechno, co se pohnulo. Za druhé se už znali, Přísežná věta by se objevila už mnohem, mnohem dřív. A do třetice – nenáviděli se. Potter by si radši ruku s Přísežnou větou uřízl, než aby šel s Dracem…  
A jejich antipatie byly oboustranné. Draco ho nesnášel, protože Potter odmítl jeho ruku, protože nechtěl být jeho přítel, protože v osmém ročníku měl oči jen pro tu Weasleyovic holku. Nesnášel ho, protože Draco pro něj neexistoval… 

Naštěstí měl práci a neměl čas se utápět v nepříjemných vzpomínkách. Doufal, že večer Marca zase potká. Vysvětlí mu, proč ráno tak náhle zmizel. A taky doufal, že případ už se brzy vyřeší a on se konečně dozví pravdu.  
Ale Marc nepřišel.  
A Draco se neubránil zklamání. Třeba si myslel, že Draco ztratil zájem, když ráno odešel bez rozloučení… Neusínalo se mu dobře a spalo se mu ještě hůř a ráno bylo vůbec nejhorší. Byl podrážděný a protivný i sám sobě a raději se zahrabal ve své pracovně, protože se potřeboval zabavit a nepřemýšlet.  
To se mu nakonec podařilo, protože se do práce zabral tolik, že si nevšiml, že už je spousta hodin a že už dávno měl být u Kima. Do baru dorazil až někdy po jedenácté, prohodil pár slov s Kimem, vzal si do ruky pivo a opřel se zády o bar tak, aby měl dobrý výhled na plac. Nestačil se ani pořádně rozkoukat, když ucítil známé svědění. Nenápadně vyhrnul rukáv hábitu a košile a četl: Pardon.  
V tom okamžiku do něj někdo vrazil ramenem a Dracova sklenice se povážlivě zakymácela.  
„Pardon!“ omluvil se muž a pak se teprve na Draca podíval. „Draco?“ zasmál se užasle a Draco se nezmohl ani na hlásku.  
Dean?! Dean Thomas že je jeho spřízněnou duší? Proč ale… Proč teď? Proč až teď?!  
„Moc rád tě vidím. Můžu… Můžu tě na něco pozvat?“ zeptal se jasně patrnou nervozitou. Draco byl stále ještě v šoku, takže mu chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že je někdo vyrušil. Neznámý muž na ně zíral jako by byly atrakcí v zoo.  
„V pohodě?“ zeptal se ho Draco. Muž jen něco zamumlal, otočil se na patě a zamířil k jednomu ze stolů.  
„Radši bych odtud vypadl, co ty na to?“ vrátil pozornost Deanovi, stále poněkud mimo ze zjištění, že celou tu dobu to byl Dean. Draco nevěděl, co si má myslet. Měli nějakou aférku na škole, ale nerozešli se úplně v dobrém…  
Dean na jeho otázku pouze přikývl, propletli se ven a Draco je za barem přemístil k sobě domů. Proto se Marc – Dean choval tak zvláštně, když ho sem Draco vzal poprvé. Za války byl zajat a držen ve sklepeních manoru. Návrat sem jistě vyvolal nepříjemné vzpomínky.  
„Teda… Nečekal jsem, že na to budeš chtít jít tak rychle,“ ušklíbl se Dean, po předchozí nervozitě nebylo ani stopy.  
„Ne? Myslím, že po našich předchozích setkáních tě to nemůže nijak překvapovat.“  
„No nevím… To už je přece jen pár let, navíc si nepamatuju, že bys tenkrát byl tak hrr,“ ušklíbl se Dean a pokusil se Draca chytit za boky.  
„Pár let?“ vysmekl se mu Draco.  
„V Bradavicích?“ snažil se mu Dean připomenout. „Třeba v tom přístěnku na košťata hned vedle Filchovy kanceláře?“  
„Ha ha, fajn. Už s tím můžeš přestat. Vím, že jsi Marc. A Peter.“  
„Marc? Kdo je sakra Marc a Peter?“ zatvářil se Dean, jako by Dracovi naprosto přeskočilo.  
„A do prdele,“ ulevil si Draco a prsty si zajel do vlasů.  
„Ty… Nejsi… Neukázala se ti Přísežná věta?“  
Dean se rozesmál a Draco měl chuť ho praštit. „Ne, tak to teda fakt ne.“ Potom zvážněl. „Počkej… Ty sis myslel, že my dva…?“ ukázal na sebe a na Draca v tázavém gestu. „To jsi nemohl ani na okamžik myslet vážně.“  
Draco ho propálil pohledem.  
„Ten druhý… Co přišel za námi. Co říkal?“  
„Nic. Jen čuměl, pak se omluvil a odešel.“  
„Řekl pardon?“  
„Jo, něco takovýho,“ mračil se Dean.  
„Musím ho najít.“  
„Takže sex asi nebude, co?“ ušklíbl se s posměškem.  
„Vypadni,“ poradil mu Draco a Dean ho ke svému vlastnímu štěstí bez řečí a bez pozdravu poslechl.  
Draco okamžitě zdvihl obrany domu a přemístil se zpátky k baru.  
Muže, kterého hledal, už tam ale nenašel.  
Ron na to nic neřekl, jen kamarádovi věnoval soustrastný pohled.  
Harry by se nejradši nakopnul. Měl mu všechno říct, dokud měl příležitost. Teď o svou šanci přišel definitivně. Malfoy si bude myslet, že jeho spřízněnou duší je Dean. A možná se nedorozumění vysvětlí, ale co když do té doby zjistí, že je mu s ním vlastně taky moc dobře a nebude chtít o Harrym ani slyšet?  
Seděli u stolu mlčky, Motýlková se neukázala a Harry měl hlavu příliš plnou myšlenek na to, aby se dokázal s Ronem o čemkoliv bavit. Domů odcházel po půlnoci a myšlenky na to, co asi Draco s Deanem zrovna dělají mu nedovolily usnout. Copak si Draco nevšiml Přísežné věty, která se zase objevila?  
Harry byl celý týden zhola nepoužitelný. Vzal si osobní volno, které mu ochotně udělili, protože všechny předchozí Vánoce od svého nástupu k bystrozorům měl pohotovost nebo přímou službu. Rona s Hermionou statečně ignoroval, až ho nakonec nechali na pokoji. Potřeboval jen prostor, aby si ujasnil, co dál.  
Neměl nijak zvlášť rád Vánoce, ale měl rád adventní atmosféru před nimi, a tak se kormě utápění ve vlastním žalu pustil za zvuku vánočních koled do výzdoby domu. Nesmělo chybět jmelí, vánoční dekorace, vaječný koňak ani cukroví a všechno tohle včetně shánění dárků pro jeho přátele jej obstojně zaměstnávalo. Vyčistil si hlavu od práce, čemuž napomohla i zpráva od Rona, že pachatelem skutečně byla zhrzená Motýlková a že ji dostali.  
Mohl začít znovu, s čistým štítem.  
Musel se rozhodnout co dál. Draca po celý týden nekontaktoval, ani na to nepomyslel. Byl příliš svázán obavami. Chvílemi se připadal směšně. Čeho se tak bál? Ron měl pravdu, neměl přece co ztratit, pokud ho Draco odmítne, tak se pro něj vůbec nic nezmění. Bude i nadále sám, ponoří se do práce a všechno bude jako dřív…  
No… Jenomže právě to Harry už nechtěl. Vždycky si svůj život představoval po boku někoho. Bavilo ho vařit a péct, ale k čemu to všechno, když se neměl s kým podělit?  
Zrovna zdobil perníčky a obě ruce měl upatlané od cukrové polevy, a tak málem vyletěl z kůže, když se objevilo příliš známé svědění na ruce, které nemohl poškrábat. Než si stačil uvědomit, co to vůbec znamenalo, ozval se zvonek.  
Harry se nezdržoval mytím rukou, po cestě ke dveřím použil bezhůlkové kouzlo, kterým očistil sebe i své oblečení od všech stop po pečení.  
Přede dveřmi se zarazil, dvakrát se zhluboka nadechl a dveře otevřel. Nejspíš mu to trvalo příliš dlouho, protože návštěvník už k němu byl zády a tři kroky ode dveří.  
„Omlouvám se, že obtěžuji. Jen někoho hledám,“ řekl Draco, když uslyšel otevření dveří, a ještě než se vůbec podíval na Harryho.  
„Ahoj Draco,“ usmál se Harry, než se stačil zarazit a vymyslet něco chytřejšího.  
„Pottere,“ vzal ho Draco konečně na vědomí, ale tón jeho hlasu se razantně proměnil z toho zdvořilého na opovržlivý a obranný. Zároveň si ale nejspíš uvědomil svědění Přísežné věty, protože pohlédl na své předloktí, které si třel druhou rukou, aby nepříjemný pocit zahnal.  
Pak střelil pohledem na Harryho.  
Odfrkl si a potřásl hlavou. „Doufám, že ses bavil, Pottere,“ zavrčel a vztekl se otočil k odchodu.  
„Draco, počkej! Nebavil jsem se. Drásalo mě, že ti nemůžu říct pravdu. Chtěl jsem ti to říct… Všechno… Ale nemohl jsem,“ pustil se Harry do vysvětlování, i když mu byla zima a obával se, že nebude trvat dlouho, než je někdo začne sledovat, případně fotit.  
„Nevěřím ti,“ zavrčel Draco zle a viditelně bojoval s nutkáním utéct.  
„Já vím a mrzí mě to. Já tomu nevěřím úplně stejně jako ty. Stejně tak nechápu, proč teď, proč ne kdykoliv dřív, ale možná jsme potřebovali jiný úhel pohledu, aby to vůbec mělo šanci fungovat. A já chci, aby to fungovalo, abychom tomu dali šanci a zkusili to.  
Tohle,“ ukázal si na pravé předloktí, „není jen nějaká legrace. A ani pro mě to nebyla hra nebo zábava, protože jsem se zrovna nudil. Tohle je skutečné a máme šanci na něco jedinečného, pokud tomu budeme věřit a zkusíme to.“  
Draco mlčel a Harry se pomalu smiřoval se skutečností, že to všechno bylo marné a že měl od začátku pravdu – jakmile Draco zjistí, kdo je jeho spřízněnou duší, vezme nohy na ramena. Ale nemohl to vzdát. Ne teď…  
„Můžeme si prosím promluvit? Uvnitř?“ ustoupil Harry ze dveří a sledoval vnitřní bitvu, jakou Draco sváděl, neboť se mu promítala v očích a v zatínáních čelistí. A taky se mu trochu třásly ruce. Nakonec ale obezřetným krokem kolem Harryho prošel dovnitř.  
„Omlouvám se, nečekal jsem hosty,“ začal Harry rychle sklízet ze stolu. Vzápětí si uvědomil, že je ještě pořád čaroděj, a použil hůlku, aby tácy s cukrovím a misku a zdobící sáček s polevou odklidil na kuchyňskou linku. Cítil Dracův zkoumavý pohled v zádech a už byl zase nervózní.  
„Dáš si čaj nebo vaječňák nebo něco jinýho?“  
„Nic.“ Draco byl stále odměřený a opatrný. Pozoroval Harryho přimhouřenýma očima. Zkoumal, hodnotil, rozmýšlel…  
„Myslíš to vážně?“ zeptal se nakonec tiše, nejistě.  
„Naprosto,“ přikývl Harry pomalu. „Všechno, co jsem řekl… Nikdy jsem se necítil tak dobře jako ty dva večery s tebou.“  
„Vždycky jsme se nesnášeli,“ namítl Draco, ale neznělo to zle. Jen hledal jistotu.  
„A právě proto jsme se potřebovali vidět v novém světle. A navíc… Kdybych tě skutečně nesnášel, nikdy bych s tebou domů nešel.“  
„Dobře,“ přikývl Draco, ale stále nejistě. Nebyl přesvědčený, že dělá dobře. Harry k němu váhavým krokem přistoupil.  
„Dobře? To je všechno, co na to řekneš?“ zeptal se klidně, s mírným úsměvem a vzal Draca za ruku. Když se mu nevytrhl, neubránil se upřímnému širokému úsměvu.  
„Zkusíme to.“  
„Myslíš to vážně?“ zeptal se tentokrát Harry s neskrývanou nadějí.  
„Přísežná věta není něco, co by kdokoliv, kdo má všech pět pohromadě, jen tak zahodil. Zasloužíme si minimálně šanci. V nejhorším budeme první zdokumentované případy, ve kterých se magie zmýlila,“ ušklíbl se na konci.  
Harry se rozesmál. Nahlas, uvolněně, protože mu ze srdce spadl šíleně veliký kámen. Draco ho neproklel a neutekl a chce jim dát šanci…  
Odvážil se a položil mu ruku na tvář a několik vteřin ji tam jen nechal… Potřebovali si zvyknout… Harry ani tolik ne, už měl dva večery k dobru, ale pro Draca byla tahle dynamika s jeho školní nemesis zcela nová a Harry mu dával čas se s ní vyrovnat. Hleděli si do očí, čekali na okamžik, kdy ten druhý posměšně vykřikne, že to je vtip, ale jak se postupně uklidňovali a získávali důvěru, uvědomovali si, že je to skutečné.  
Draco mírně natočil tvář a do doteku se opřel a Harry prsty sklouzl níž na krk a přes hrudník na bok, kde ruku nechal a přitáhl si Draca k sobě, do pevného objetí.  
Pořád si stojím za tím, že jsi úžasný,“ zašeptal mu Harry do záhybu krku, kam si položil hlavu. A nakonec neodolal, aby ho na krk jemně nepolíbil. Nebyl si jistý, kdy přesně se to stalo, ale už si stačil Dracův krk zamilovat. Možná proto, jak Draco na doteky a polibky tam umístěné reagoval. Ani teď se neubránil slastnému, spokojenému zamručení a naklonil hlavu tak, aby měl Harry ještě snadnější přístup.  
A Harry ho líbal, teď už intenzivněji, dlouhými, línými polibky, a když mu Draco vyšel vstříc svými rty, bylo to to nejúžasnější, co kdy zažil. Protože konečně Draco líbal jeho, Harryho, a ne nějakou náhodnou vypůjčenou identitu…  
Perníčky zůstaly zapomenuty a oba se přesunuli do patra do ložnice, kde pokračovali v pomalém poznávání. Přísežná věta s jejich polibkem definitivně zmizela a Harry věřil, že už se nikdy neobjeví, protože magie dosáhla svého – spojila dvě bludné spřízněné duše, i když ji to zřejmě stálo více energie než obvykle, protože to byly duše zatraceně tvrdohlavé.  
Harry začal Draca zbavovat oblečení, protože po něm toužil jako nikdy. Svetr mu přetáhl přes hlavu, košili rozepnul mávnutím hůlky, protože na tolik knoflíků tedy trpělivost neměl, což Draca nepochopitelně pobavilo. Draco nezůstával pozadu, ale měl úkol značně jednodušší, Harryho domácí oděv sestával z vytahaného trika a sedřených riflí.  
Když se konečně položili na postel, pokusil se Harry Draca přetočit na záda, protože se mu moc líbilo, když mu byl Zmijozel vydaný na milost a nemilost a mohl si ho prohlížet a zkoumat jeho tělo a reakce podle své libosti. Tentokrát ale Draco zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Dnes já,“ zašeptal a Harry pochopil a pozice si vyměnili. Teď byl Draco tím, kdo poznával a hledal, co se Harrymu líbí a bral svůj úkol víc než zodpovědně. Jeho doteky byly tentokrát jiné. Váhavé, pomalé, nervózní. Jako by nemohl uvěřit, že se Harryho skutečně může dotýkat, že to není sen, ze kterého se probudí. Možná stále čekal, že se mu Harry vytrhne a vysměje, ale ten nic takového v plánu rozhodně neměl.  
Přitáhl si Draca k dalšímu polibku, líbilo se mu držet ho, cítit pod rukama jeho štíhlé boky a horkou kůži a jeho vlhké rty na svých.  
Dracovy doteky náhle nabraly na intenzitě, byly důkladnější, žádostivější a přiváděly Harryho k šílenství. Draco vzal jeho ruce a položil mu je nad hlavu, aby ho přestaly rozptylovat.  
„Nech je tam,“ přikázal, a přestože nepoužil žádné kouzlo, které by Harryho přimělo ruce nechat na místě, neodvážil se ani pohnout – příliš vzrušený a příliš zvědavý, co dalšího Draco zamýšlí.  
Draco se posunul níž, Harrymu se usadil mezi nohama a oběma rukama ho hladil po bocích, stehnech, ve slabinách, občas se letmo dotkl šourku nebo penisu, ale víc pozornosti jim nevěnoval a Harry z něj pomalu šílel. Když už tohle mučení nedokázal vydržet, pokusil se postarat sám o sebe. Ale sotva se stačil se dotknout, Draco nespokojeně sykl a levou rukou Harryho ruku vrátil zpátky na polštář a druhou ho chytil pod krkem. Nikterak jemně, ale zároveň tak, aby se Harrry cítil jen víc vzrušený, a ne vyděšený.  
„Co jsem řekl?“ zavrčel a důrazně Harryho ruce v zápěstích zatlačil víc do polštáře. „Buď hodný,“ varoval ještě a vrátil se ke své předchozí činnosti. Už se ale smiloval a obemkl Harryho penis rukou a pevnými pohyby ho začal pomalu dráždit, sklonil se a vzal ho zároveň i do úst. Vlhké horko, které Harryho zaplavilo, jej zbavilo veškerých myšlenek a přinutilo sténat. Neurčité zvuky spokojenosti, Dracovo jméno, souhlasné mručení… Chtěl, ať Draco ví, co s ním dělá, jak ho vzrušuje a přivádí k šílenství.  
Když se Draco odtáhl, otočil se Harry na břicho ještě dřív, než vůbec stačil něco říct. Příliš po něm toužil, chtěl ho cítit v sobě. Když ho Draco začal připravovat, už věděl co čekat. Nepříjemný pocit brzy pominul a vládu nad ním opět převzalo vzrušení. Vnímal každý Dracův dotek, každý jeho polibek, šeptaná ujištění a vyznání. Jsi krásný, zašeptal mu Draco do ucha, když ho zezadu objal. Líbal ho na krk, rukou zpracovával jeho penis. Svým klínem se tiskl Harrymu k zadku a Harry měl pocit, že pokud ho v sobě okamžitě neucítí, tak umře.  
„Vážně můžu?“ zeptal se Draco s polibkem vtisknutým za ucho.  
„Dělej,“ zavrčel Harry a prohnul se v zádech. Draco se bublavě zasmál, ale poslechl.  
Když do Harryho pronikal, vrátil se ten nepříjemný pocit o něco intenzivněji, než když ho roztahoval prsty, ale stejně jako předtím brzy pominul. Draco už v něm byl celý, tiskl se k Harrymu a rukou stále pomalu zpracovával jeho penis. Nechal Harryho, aby si zvykl, ale s tím neměl žádný problém. Pocity, které jej zaplavovaly byly příliš intenzivní, a Harry se jimi nechal zaplavit, topil se v nich a užíval si každou vteřinu.  
„Jestli se okamžitě nepohneš, tak tě prokleju,“ pohrozil Dracovi přes rameno a ten se slastným zamručením poslechl. Jeho pohyby byly pomalé, alespoň zpočátku, po chvíli už se nedokázal ovládat a společně se svým přirážením zrychlil i pohyb rukou, kterou svíral Harryho penis.  
Harry věděl, že tohle dlouho nevydrží, ale než stačil Draca varovat, přemohlo jej vyvrcholení a s výkřikem sledoval, jak jeho sperma pokrývá Dracovu ruku a prostěradlo pod nimi. Draco ho následoval vzápětí a Harry cítil, jak v něm jeho penis pulzuje a tentokrát byl on tím, kdo neodkázal uvěřit, že se to skutečně děje. Že právě nechal Draca Malfoye, aby se do něj udělal.  
Ale Merlin ať ho prokleje, jestli to nebylo to nejlepší, co kdy v posteli zažil. Pravda, laťka nebyla nikterak vysoko, ale stejně byl ohromený a šíleně přemožený… vším.  
Draco se na něj doslova zhroutil a Harry nedokázal unést váhu jich obou a lehl si. Draco zůstal na něm, jenom vyprostil svou ruku z pod Harryho břicha. Ztěžka oddechovali, Draco mu doslova funěl za krk, a když se začal smát, Harry ho ze sebe shodil, aby na něj viděl.  
„Myslím, že nejradši jsem měl Marca,“ bylo jediné, co z něj tázavým pohledem dostal.  
Harry ho píchl mezi žebra. „Tak si běž najít Marca,“ nepodařilo se mu skrýt dotčení.  
„U Salazara, Pottere, dělám si srandu. Tohle bylo skvělý… Ty jsi skvělý,“ dodal, když viděl, že se Harry pořád mračí.  
„Neuplácej,“ zasmál se a lehl si na záda, Draca si přitáhl do obětí.  
Harry netušil, že přesně tohle si letos k Vánocům přál, dokud to nedostal.  
„Myslím, že tomu pořád nemůžu uvěřit,“ zamumlal Draco, po chvíli, co jen leželi. Harry mu kreslil na zádech kolečka a osmičky a Draco jen ležel, ruku i nohu přehozenou přes Harryho.  
„Muselo tě to aspoň napadnout, přišel jsi přece za mnou…“ poukázal Harry. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že by Draco obcházel domy ve vesnici jednu po druhé.  
„Nenapadlo,“ přiznal Draco. „Bral jsem to jako hotovou věc. Myslel jsem, že je nemožné, aby se Přísežná věta neukázala už dřív, když jsme se znali roky. Ale ano, přišel jsem za tebou, protože vím, že jsi taky bystrozor a že tu žiješ. Myslel jsem, že bys mi mohl poradit… Po tom, co mi Kim řekl, že jste zatkli Motýlkovou, mi došlo, že se Marc do toho baru asi už nevrátí. Hlavně ne poté, co mě viděl odcházet s Deanem.“  
Harry se proti své vůli napjal. Nevěděl, jak by se měl zeptat na Deana, ani jestli vůbec chce vědět, zda spolu něco měli.  
„Nic jsme spolu neměli. Došlo mi, že jsem se spletl,“ přiznal Draco a Harrymu se ulevilo mnohem víc, než čekal.  
„Jsi zklamaný?“ odvážil se nakonec Harry zeptat.  
Draco se nevěřícně zasmál.  
„Zklamaný?“ zopakoval, jako by si z něj Harry tropil žerty.  
„No… Sám jsi řekl, že se nesnášíme…“  
Draco obrátil oči v sloup. „Harry…“ začal poučným tónem, ale Harry vnímal jen to, že mu řekl jménem a jak ho to potěšilo, „říkal jsem ti, že jsem byl zamilovaný do někoho, kdo o mě nikdy nestál…“ nechal větu neukončenou a významně se na Harryho podíval, jako by mělo být zcela jasné, co chtěl říct.  
„Tím jsi myslel…“ načal Harry opatrně, protože se mu nechtělo věřit, že by Draco mohl mluvit o něm.  
„Tím jsem myslel tebe,“ přisvědčil Draco a znovu se zasmál. „Možná jsem vždycky tušil, že patříme k sobě.“  
Harry se na něj zašklebil. „V tom případě jsem moc rád, že jsi mi to dal tak jasně najevo prostřednictvím všech těch urážek a zlomenin…“  
„Ale sklapni,“ plácl ho Draco do ramene. „Tenkrát to nešlo… Bylo jednodušší tě nesnášet. Nesnášet sebe a všechno kolem,“ přiznal.  
„Jo… Já vím,“ vtiskl mu Harry polibek do vlasů. „A jsem rád, že teď už to jde. Jsi úžasný, Draco.“  
„Já vím,“ zazubil se a natáhl se pro řádný polibek.  
S Harrym si totiž úžasně připadal.


End file.
